Deseo Contenido DRAMIONE
by maite-sweet
Summary: La vida sigue y esa es la conclusión que saca el trio de oro de años de lucha ... deben avanzar , deber superar quienes eran, lo que vivieron y hacer de sus vidas algo mejor. El "Deseo Contenido" aflora y es porque ya no hay presiones, simplemente ya no hay nada... ADVERTENCIA: Es LEMON, HOT, PARA ADULTOS o como quieran llamarlo, YA ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS!
1. Divisiones

Luego de terminada la Guerra donde el corazón del mundo mágico se vio seriamente dañado por las muertes, se creó un nuevo departamento en el Ministerio cuyo objetivo era resguardar la paz y la seguridad entre toda la comunidad mágica, Harry se marchó a recopilar un poco de la historia de su familia localizando incluso a tía petunia junto a su familia, la relación no fue obviamente maravillosa pero todo el tiempo que había pasado sin contacto surtió un efecto positivo, ella le contó algunas cosas de su hermana y de la última vez que se vieron, desde ahí Harry comenzó a construir la historia de sus padres viajando y recuperando recuerdos. Su intención era poder formar una familia junto a Ginny pero sabía que para esto necesitaba primero sanarse emocionalmente partió con la promesa en su corazón de volver por la mujer que él quería por esposa.

Ron por otro lado no fue capaz de sobreponerse a los estragos de la guerra y partió sin dar aviso una noche, dejando sólo una carta pidiendo perdón no solo a su familia por no poder estar con ellos en esos momento difíciles, sino que también a Hermione por no ser capaz de estar a la altura del hombre que ella merecía. Sabía que nunca iba a poder ser lo suficiente para ella , lo suficientemente inteligente, cariñoso, ni complacerla como mujer la muerte había hecho mella en él y no se sentía capaz de vivir con todo lo que había pasado. Se sintió débil y fueron estos los motivos de su rápida e inesperada huida nocturna

Por su parte Hermione fue capaz de entender a Harry sus padres se habían marchado a Australia sin saber que tenían una hija. Volvió a su hogar pero los recuerdos fueron demasiado para ella y decidió partir en busca de sus padres, pero lo primero era saber un poco más del lugar para comenzar a buscar con alguna base. Se interiorizó en geografía, economía historia y todo lo que pudiera necesitar en ese país extraño, luego de una semana de preparación partió en busca de su familia sentía la soledad arraigándose en su corazón y sentía que esos sentimientos la ahogaban necesitaba sentir que pertenecía a un lugar, a una familia. con esos sentimientos salió a un viaje sin saber lo que la vida , el futuro y el destino le reparaba.

"El trío dorado se había separado, para encontrarse con ellos mismos, no sabían lo que el futuro traería pero con la convicción que debían enfrentar todo lo que viniera solos, ya no estaban en el colegio y sus amigos tampoco estaban para cuidar sus espaldas"

3


	2. Búsqueda

Harry continúa su búsqueda encontrando detalles desconocidos, como a que se dedicaron sus padres luego de salir de Hogwarts, James sin poder esperar más tiempo le propone matrimonio a Lily en una ceremonia llevada a cabo en un páramo cerca del valle de Godric se unen en matrimonio, luego de esto no ingresaron inmediatamente a la orden del Fénix, comienzan a vivir cerca del lugar donde vivía Lily en su infancia ella quería estar cerca de sus Padres, pero un día James llega a la casa corriendo con cara de horror, los padres de Lily habían sido encontrados muertos, por lo que querían hacer parecer un robo con un posterior asesinato, cuando Lily y James llegaron al lugar se dieron cuenta que no había sido un robo , había sido un ataque de Mortífagos. Con la pena y el dolor de su descubrimiento deciden ingresar a la Orden del Fénix, no podían permitir que otros pasaran por lo mismo. Harry al descubrir esto comenzó a entender porque su tía había odiado más aún la magia, no solo eran celos como en un principio, sino que la magia había sido la responsable de la muerte de sus padres. Harry continuó reconstruyendo su historia familiar y descubrió que su madre quedó embarazada en el apogeo de la guerra luego de haber enfrentado a Voldemort en 2 ocasiones, la 2° fue lastimada de gravedad y se fueron a la casa del valle de Godric de la Familia Potter a recuperarse, es allí donde queda en estado, vuelven a Londres por un mes hasta que se dan cuenta del embarazo y ella vuelve al valle a cuidarse por el embarazo James la deja por periodos cortos para continuar la lucha pero ella se pone muy mal con síntomas de pérdida por el estrés que le produce la guerra, deciden radicarse finalmente en el mundo muggle un tiempo hasta que el bebé naciera, hasta que una mala noticia empaña su vida casi normal, los padres de James mueren en un accidente, el tren en el que viajaban desde el valle de Godric a Londres es emboscado por mortífagos, el tren se descarriló y sus abuelos paternos mueren en el trágico accidente, los ataques comenzaban a ser más fuertes, este hecho destruye a la reciente familia Potter – Evans, el parto de Lily se adelanta con la noticia y nace un varón deciden llamarlo Harry como su tátara abuelo materno. Harry siente que por primera vez está conociendo quiénes eran sus padres y está construyendo su historia.

Ron por otro lado decide ir a vivir al mundo muggle ya no pueden con todo lo que acarrea ser conocido en el mundo Mágico, consigue trabajo en un restaurant y arrienda un loft, le gusta la tranquilidad de la vida que está llevando pero extraña a su familia y amigos, hasta que es reconocido por una joven en el restaurant ella es mitad muggle mitad bruja y cuando la guerra se desató ella estudiaba en Buxbaton, pero sus padres decidieron llevarla al mundo muggle para protegerla se radicó en Australia y trabajó un tiempo en ese país, para volver a la casa de sus abuelos en Londres una vez terminada la guerra, comenzó a saber todo lo que había pasado en ese país a raíz de la guerra y fue así como supo de Ronald Weasley su historia la maravilló y anhelaba conocerlo, pero por más que buscó acerca de su paradero no encontró absolutamente nada, había simplemente desaparecido, un día agotando sus posibilidades fue al callejón diagon a visitar la tienda de los Weasley, pero nada, no había rastro de Él, su amor Platónico. Ya era tarde y decidió ir a cenar, no cabía en sí cuando el camarero que la atendió era una copia exacta de Ron, cenó y luego osadamente le preguntó a qué hora salía, él se sorprendió y dijo que en 30 min. Más ella le dijo que lo esperaría y se fue del restaurant. Ron no entendía que pasaba pero esa joven de cuerpo escultural, hermosos ojos café, un cabello largo negro y lleno de ondas de modos delicados lo había embobado desde su ingreso al local, y ahora ella decía que le esperaría, no sabía qué hacer, lo único claro es que sería su oportunidad de alejarse completamente de los deseos de volver al mundo mágico que le atormentaban hacía una semana, sentía que no estaba preparado y nadie le entendería. Pero vio en ella la oportunidad de liberarse de todo aquello. Ron no sabía que Beatriz le cambiaría su vida por completo.

Hermione, busco por lo que le pareció una eternidad algo que le llevara a sus padres, pero nada, no había rastros de ellos, llevaba 6 meses de búsqueda y ya se le agotaban todos los lugares donde podría haber una pareja de dentistas. Se comenzó a desesperar, y si a sus padres los habían encontrado?, sabía que en el mundo mágico podrían reconocerlos porque cada año ellos iban a buscarla y a dejarla al expreso Hogwarts, y si estaban muertos?, estaba pensando esto cuando una noche llega una lechuza con información que la dejó perpleja y con las dudas a flor de piel, esto cambiaba sus planes. Pero Hermione no sabía cuánto realmente cambiarían sus planes


	3. Desiciones

Los 30 minutos que siguieron para Ron fueron eternos, estaba nervioso no sabía cómo entablar una conversación normal en la cual la magia no estuviera presente, deseaba conocer a la joven pero sabía que si revelaba quien era realmente ella huiría de él . Llegó la hora del término de su turno salió decidido a conocer a la joven que ni su nombre le había dado, salió del restaurant miró a ambos lados de la calle pero no había rastro de la chica se desanimó y comenzó a pensar: a quién engaño? Nunca alguien como ella se va a fijar en mí, es demasiado imbécil de mi parte soñar siquiera en poder estar con alguien así de bella, comenzó a caminar y sintió el sonido de una bocina se gira lentamente y aparece un espectacular descapotable gris y para su sorpresa era la joven del restaurant, quien le dice : - supongo que no pensabas dejarme plantada? Vamos a beber algo yo invito. Ron no podía apartar su cara de sorpresa solo atino a asentir nervioso y subió al coche. Ella manejó como una loca por las calles de Londres hasta que llegó al lugar que quería un bar que se encuentra en la azotea de un edificio, ella había descubierto que Londres contaba con pocos lugares para obtener una panorámica de la ciudad y ese lugar era uno de los mejores cuando llegó entró como si fuera la dueña del mundo y se sentó en un sillón reservado, llamo a Ron que se sentara con ella lo miró de frente y le dijo : -Hola mi nombre es Beatriz Pollman y tu nombre es? ... Ron no sabía que decir si daba su verdadero nombre o utilizaba el que llevaba 5 meses usando, se decidió por el último, no sabía por qué pero siempre ese nombre se le venía a la cabeza cuando estaba nervioso – Mi nombre es Stan . Ella lo miró con un poco de desilusión estaba casi un 90% segura que era el chico que robaba sus sueños, pero al parecer no era Él, pero le pareció agradable su rubor y su intento de desviar la mirada de ella, lo ponía nervioso y a Beatriz eso le encantaba. Ella comenzó a preguntar algunas cosas de él quien se limitó a decir que venía de otro lugar y llevaba poco tiempo en Londres, ella por su parte contó su historia pero omitió 2 detalles 1- ella era una bruja y 2- estaba enamorada de alguien que era una réplica exacta de él . El tiempo le había enseñado que no podía andar por la vida diciendo que era una bruja los hombres se asustaban no solo por la magia (ustedes entienden) y segundo no quería que el huyera pensando que era una psicótica de manicomio, así que simplemente contó que vivió en Francia donde estuvo en un internado estudiando, luego se fue a Australia por algo de experiencia, volvió a sus raíces a Londres a casa de sus abuelos y lo había encontrado a él, omitió también la parte en la que contaba acerca de la fortuna enorme de su familia y la cantidad de negocios y propiedades en el extranjero que su familia poseía, sabía que esos datos provocaban 2 cosas en las personas: 1- que estuvieran por interés del dinero y 2- que huyeran porque no estaban a la altura. La noche siguió agradable y Ron se dio cuenta que con ella podía ser casi el mismo, solo por el "pequeño" detalle que no había revelado. Por su parte Beatriz comenzaba a interesarse por "Stan" aunque aún tenía dudas acerca del parecido con Ron. Por lo decidió hacer una pregunta directa como era ella: Stan tengo una duda tienes algún Primo, hermano o pariente de algún tipo que se llame Ronald?... Ron casi escupe el trago que tenía en su boca, Él se limitó a negar con la cabeza y Beatriz hizo una nota mental de la actitud que había tenido frente a su pregunta. La noche continuó entre risas y copas pero Ron no podía apartar ciertos pensamientos, de su cabeza y si era una periodista mágica, o le buscaba para matarlo, sabía que habían algunos mortífagos sin condena buscando venganza pero ella no lo parecía o si?, las dudas lo atormentaban. Finalmente decidió continuar conociéndola pero cuidando detalles como no mostrarle donde vivía y tratando de siempre estar en lugares públicos. Por su parte Beatriz sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida, y realmente quería pasar más tiempo con Él sin importar donde ese tiempo le llevara .

Los días siguientes fueron como un torbellino, simplemente no pudieron separarse Él la necesitaba para sentirse bien, Beatriz paso a ser parte de su rutina diaria, un desayuno en Starbucks cada día y en las tarde sorpresas inesperadas picnic al aire libre, montañas rusas, paseos en botes por el Támesis, obras de teatro o simplemente una película en el cine. Durante una semana fue una relación maravillosa de amistad hasta que Ron reuniendo todo el valor que necesitaba la besó desde ese momento ella fue parte indispensable en la vida de Ron para alejar los temores, y decidir permanecer en el mundo Muggle. Hasta que un día Beatriz decidió que era tiempo de que Ron supiera quien era ella realmente, había decidido permanecer con él y dejar su obsesión por Ronald Weasley, solo necesitaba reunir más valor para enfrentar la situación.

Ron llegó un día a su cita diaria y estaba nervioso, preocupado y con millones de dudas y si ella se negaba o peor si ella lo dejaba?, ella era todo lo que había necesitado por meses y estaba decidido. Ella había preparado un Pic-nic en Primrose Hill, un tranquilo mirador de Londres con mucha historia, necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para revelarle a Stan quien era ella con los nervios a flor de Piel se sentó y pensó ahora o nunca y ella pensó lo mismo, ambos iban a hablar al mismo tiempo y ambos callaron, ella le rogó que hablara él primero Ron simplemente le dijo"Mudateconmigo" ella no entendió y el respirando calmadamente le dijo "múdate conmigo" no es mucho lo que tengo pero lo quiero compartir contigo. Beatriz nocabía en sí de felicidad pero ya había decidido que ese sería el día. Sus ojosse llenaron de lágrimas y le dijo seria y calmadamente, hay algo que debessaber: a Ron no se le movió ni un músculo mientras ella soltaba de una vez :-Soy una bruja!, Ron sólo atinó a reírse, Beatriz no creo que seas como otrasmujeres tu eres diferente! Sólo pido 2 veces al mes para salir con mis colegas! Y la trató de abrazar pero ella seretiró lo miró a los ojos y le dijo- No Stan te digo que hago Magia! La cara deHorror y pánico fue la única respuesta, sintió que su huida había sido en vanoque la magia le perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo se sintió engañado, Él quecreía que por fin la magia dejaba su vida ahí estaba ella con sus hermosos ojosy su sonrisa de ángel trayendo las penas del infierno a su vida. Sólo pudodecir: - eso cambia las cosas... y se desapareció en el mismo lugar Beatriz abriósus enormes ojos no lo podía creer estaba entre asombrada y dolida, él la habíaengañado como se desapareció? Y la había rechazado después de sus propiasmentiras. Dolida se fue donde su abuela a llorar en sus por su parte en su departamento lloraba porel engaño había construido su relación con una Muggle que no era Muggle pensabaque todo ese tiempo había alejado la magia pero en realidad lo que había hechohabía sido todo lo contrario. Sólo pudo pensar en una forma de consuelo y sedesapareció llegando a la Madriguera y corriendo a los brazos de su madre queen ese momento tendía ropa en el antejardín, lloró como un niño sin darexplicaciones en los brazos cálidos de su madre y sólo le pidió volver ellasimplemente le besó y acarició lo llevo a su cuarto le ayudó a acostarse y fuea cocinar para su hijo sabía que eso le levantaría el ánimo. Su Ron estaba días pasaron y Ron parecía un alma en pena hasta llegó una lechuza que daría un vuelco a su vida...


	4. Lechuzas

Harry descubrió que la paz de su familia no dura mucho, ya que Dumbledore llega de improviso a la casa cuenta que Voldemort los busca para matarlos y deben esconderse sus padres no entienden nada hasta que finalmente él les revela acerca de la profecía, ellos se despiden de sus amigo y parten a un lugar protegido como bien sabe Harry al Valle de Godric, Harry decidió ir a ese lugar la última vez que estuvo allí la situación en el mundo mágico era distinta, fue a la que fuera su casa en su niñez seguía tal cual estaba la última vez, pero habían cientos de mensajes nuevos en agradecimiento a lo que habían hecho hacia tan solo 6 meses, recorrió la casa y encontró que todo estaba intacto, encontró juguetes que debieron haber sido de él, subió al 2° piso y recorrió el dormitorio de sus padres encontró las cosas que pertenecieron a ellos no sabía porque pero sentía que había algo que debía encontrar buscó por todos lados y nada aparecía , entró en el que fuera su dormitorio sintió toda la carga que había acumulado por años, las muertes, la soledad, el miedo, en fin todo y lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho como un pequeño cuando necesita los brazos de su madre, después de lo que le pareció mucho tiempo se calmó necesitaba llevar algo de ese lugar algo que fuera una reliquia familiar y que pudiera pasar a su descendencia pero no sabía que hasta que buscando sintió que había magia que ocultaba algo tomo su varita y dijo "Magic Dormientibus" y sintió que algo en la habitación de sus padres le empujaba a ir a ese lugar entró y buscó dentro del closet donde más se sentía la magia y encontró una caja de madera que se notaba tenía muchos años, siglos quizás. Tomó la caja y trató de abrirla por todos los medios y hechizos que conocía pero nada sucedió , fue cuando se le ocurrió que ese objeto llevaría para su futuro hogar, tomó la caja y cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer vio algo que volaba a lo lejos que llamó su atención, se acercó a la ventana para ver mejor y fue cando vio que era una lechuza que traía una carta para Él, se preguntó quién habría escrito esa carta la desprendió de la pata del ave y comenzó a leer , se dio cuenta que esa carta cambiaba sus planes radicalmente.

En otro lugar de Inglaterra un joven de cabello platinado y hermosos ojos grises estaba sentado solo en la Biblioteca de su mansión con un vaso de wiski de fuego y observando absorto el fuego. Pensaba en los años que había vivido en el castillo, en la vida que había llevado y en las últimas palabras de su padre antes de sufrir el beso del dementor "Lo siento, siempre fuiste mi orgullo, pero debes cambiar, debes ser mejor de lo que yo fui". Tenía rabia pena y dolor contenido, como su padre fue capaz de criarlo de la manera que lo hizo, hacerlo cumplir órdenes horrendas y hacer una copia exacta de sí mismo, para luego desdecirse, para por fin decirle que él era su orgullo después de años de malos tratos, no entendía, porque sentía que debía tomar sus palabras, finalmente se convenció que la locura y la presión del momento le había llevado a eso , por otro lado su madre parecía no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, siempre se veía ensimismada en sus pensamientos, lo que Draco no Sabía era que Cissy tenía una lucha interna por los años que tuvo que soportar los tratos hacia su hijo y lo que realmente ella quería hacer, se sentía abrumada con la posibilidad de poder entregar el amor que tenía para su único retoño, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo siempre tuvo que suprimir esos sentimientos y ahora no sabía cómo dejarlos fluir. Draco salió de sus cavilaciones y observó a su madre sentada junto al fuego bordando y pensó en hablar con ella de sus sentimientos pero nunca lo había hecho en su vida por lo que prefirió observarla y pensar en la maravillosa vida que podrían haber llevado de no haber sido por las locuras de su padre. Pensaba esto cuando un a lechuza entró por la ventana que estaba abierta de par en par para dejar entrar la brisa veraniega que pronto se iría. La lechuza dejo un sobre sobre su regazo y abrió unos enormes ojos al darse cuenta de quien enviaba la lechuza.

Estimados Alumnos y Alumnas

Me complace informales que el Castillo del Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería reabrirá sus puertas luego del lamentable episodio vivido.

Informamos que el ingreso será el día 1 de Septiembre y las clases comenzarán 7 días después, esto se debe a algunos cambios y cursos de los cuales deberán participar todos los estudiantes.

Informamos a todos los estudiantes que suspendieron el 7 curso que este se retomará, lo que permitirá que puedan hacer sus planes para un futuro, que esperamos sea lleno de dichas, sueños y metas por concretar.

Los detalles de la llegada a el castillo se adjuntan individualmente ya que el camino que recorría el expreso aún no ha sido reparado y ha requerido un enorme esfuerzo de parte de los colaboradores.

Se adjunta la lista de materiales.

Atte. M. McGonagall

Directora del colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Y esta fue la carta que recibió cada joven en edad de ir a Hogwarts que viviera en todo Reino Unido. Hermione lo decidió de inmediato estaba sola no sabía de sus padres extrañaba un lugar al cual llamar hogar , pasara lo que pasara ella estaría ahí, Ron vio en esto la oportunidad de olvidar a Beatriz la "Muggle" que había roto su corazón, y Harry después de pensarlo un tiempo decidió que si quería darle una buena vida a Ginny debía esforzarse y estudiar y llegar a ser el Auror que tanto quería, ahí estaría.

Por otro lado Draco quedó en Shock, que pretende McGonagall enviando esta carta piensa que volveré? Como puede pensar que deseo llegar a ese lugar para que nadie me acepte nuevamente?, cavilaba en eso por lo que no se dio cuenta que su madre había dejado su bordado y tomado el pergamino que había resbalado hasta el suelo, lo leyó y sonrió. Esta era la oportunidad que la vida le daba a su hijo para cambiar para encontrar a alguien que mereciera a su bello hijo pero también alguien que lo hiciera sentir el verdadero amor. Draco despertó de su trance cuando su madre lo tomó del brazo y le dijo: - que baúl llevarás? A lo que Draco inmediatamente la miró y pensó : - ya está se volvió loca!. Madre no iré a ese lugar!. Cissy sabía que esa sería la reacción de su hijo por lo que se sentó a su lado le tomo la mano y le miró directamente a los ojos. Draco Lucius Marfoy Black soy TU madre y una vez en tu vida harás lo que yo diga. Iras a ese lugar y cambiarás tu futuro de soledad, ya no quiero verte deambulando como un fantasma por la casa, harás algo productivo por ti, por tu vida y por tu madre que quiere una nuera para regalonear!. Y no hay pero que valga. Luego de esto se levantó con todo el aire de una Black y lo dejó solo en la biblioteca.

Draco pensaba en que realmente su madre se había vuelto loca pero después de observarla un par de días la notaba diferente con ese aire de la realeza que solo ella poseía y organizando la mansión como hacía años atrás. Se dio cuenta que estaba decidida y que había vuelto a ser la mujer que él conocía pero esta vez tenía un brillo diferente cuando lo miraba, sería esperanza lo que veía, no debo estar loco pensó Draco tratando de no pensar en lo que ese año le depararía, de vuelta al castillo que tantas satisfacciones y sufrimiento le causó. El 1 de Septiembre se acercaba velozmente y magos en todo Reino Unido organizaban su viaje de reencuentros


	5. Arrivo

Había pasado una semana desde la llegada de las lechuzas y ya quedaban sólo unas horas para el viaje y llegada a Hogwarts los jóvenes que no tenían edad para aparecerse debía llegar en un traslador que los dejaría en las cercanías de Hogmeade y desde allí llegarían al castillo en las carrozas habituales, quienes tenían la edad para aparecerse y habían aprobado el curso llegarían a un sector del Bosque prohibido el cual había sido acondicionado para dichas apariciones levantando la restricción en un perímetro determinado, en las cercanías de la cabaña de Hagrid (la cual había sido reconstruida).

Ron suspiró una vez más al pensar en todo lo que se venía por delante, pero cualquier cosa que tuviera que pasar era mejor que ver a Beatriz, aun el dolor y el enfado seguía ahí, no entendía el porqué de esos sentimientos si ya habían pasado varias semanas, o sería que en realidad ella lo había cambiado y la amaba... -Eso ya no importa ella me engañó, no merece que gaste tiempo pensando en ella. Ron ya tenía su baúl listo, retomaría su vida y se alejaría de todo lo que le recordara a Beatriz.

Hermione Había guardando las cosas que había comprado para comenzar este nuevo año, y se dió una ducha para despejar su mente salió del baño en ropa interior y se paró frente al espejo, no sólo había cambiado interiormente, sino que necesitaba mostrar en el exterior todo lo que había experimentado, había madurado, la guerra produjo en ella algunos cambios en sus pensamientos decidió sanar algunas heridas que había acumulado en su interior como, la rabia y el rencor que sentía por Draco y su séquito, ya nada podría dañarla más de lo que ya estaba y no necesitaba acumular malos sentimientos en su interior, realmente este sería su renacer. Algo que también había venido a su mente era despojarse de la visión que todos tenían de ella "la insufrible sabelotodo". Quería que vieran a la verdadera Hermione, es cierto que nunca iba a dejar su afición por los libros, pero tendría una vida, y sobre todo una vida de una típica adolescente que si bien había madurado, necesitaba experimentar el amor, la intimidad, el deseo, la ternura y todo lo que el estar enamorada implicaba, nunca lo había vivido como "debía ser" con Ron nunca fue una relación normal, y con Viktor fue algo extraño en realidad la sombra de Ron estaba ahí permanentemente, por lo que nunca se permitió ir un paso más allá que un par se besos robados. Suspiró y se dijo: -Hermione este será tu año disfrutarás sin temores, sin recriminaciones, sin miedos, sentirás y te entregarás a tus sentimientos así, sin más. Luego comenzó a mirarse más detenidamente en el espejo, se estaba percatando por primera vez que su cabello había sido domado completamente, caía suavemente en una onda bien definidas hasta su cintura, seguía de su castaño natural, su cuerpo se había modelado de una forma inmejorable, sus caderas estaban completamente en armonía con su busto, que estaba firme y más abundante de lo que se había fijado la última vez, su cintura era pequeña y observó que tenía bien definidos los músculos de su abdomen, fue cuando pensó – Bendito gimnasio!, su madre siempre le insistía que abandonara los libros e hiciera algo de deporte, ahora que ella no estaba lo había tomado como una terapia para eliminar todos los sentimientos negativos que podía tener y había dado resultado, aparte de las sesiones de yoga matutinas. Simplemente se sentía una mujer nueva. – y esto lo demostraré observó la ropa que había escogido para llegar a Hogwarts y siguió un impulso que vino a su mente con un movimiento de varita su baúl se abrió saliendo toda su ropa y volviendo al closet donde estaba guardada, y con otro movimiento apareció un catálogo de la tienda "Magic trend" donde ella sólo debía pedir en voz alta el atuendo que deseaba indicando la talla y este salía del catálogo, su elección duró 10 minutos y tuvo un closet completamente nuevo, más atrevido, revelador y chic. Y en un último impulso decidió que sus uñas sería de un burdeo oscuro y su cabello lo aclararía e degradé desde la raíz a las puntas siendo esas últimas muy claras, lo había visto en el mundo muggle y decidió que debía probar. Era una nueva y mejorada Hermione. Vestía unos shorts de jeans cortísimos, gastados y con flecos, una sandalias estilo romano doradas, una blusa transparente blanca con sostén puch-up negro de encajes y un collar largo hasta el ombligo con un búho en dorado, con un bolso cruzado sobre su pecho y gafas negras con su cabello suelto. Hermione lucía diferente y eso le gustaba.

Draco por su parte estaba nervioso, sabía que parte de su cambio y arrepentimiento era tratar de remediar todo lo que había hecho aunque fuera en contra de sus principios, lo haría, lo primero que vino a su mente fue remediar la situación con Potter después de todo Él le había salvado, debía reconocer que si hubiese estado en el lugar lo habría pensado 10 veces antes de salvarlo pero Potter era más noble de lo que pensaba, con Weasley, era diferente simplemente trataría de llevar las cosas en paz, y al pensar en "ella" se le revolvió el estómago no sabía cómo pero trataría de enmendar un poco del daño . en realidad sólo un poco había cambiado pero no era como para ser amigo del trio y menos entablar conversación con "ella", debía dejar de pensar de esa manera y lo sabía "ella" tenía un nombre y aunque le costara debía emplearlo, ¿"Hermione" cuánto daño te habré causado?... –Basta desde cuando estoy así , seguro es por culpa de mi madre y sus muestras de afecto , me he vuelto sentimental?, NOOOO eso nunca!

Harry tenía todo preparado, daría su último esfuerzo por conseguir su carrera y a la chica que amaba, nada debía distraerlo. Nada, ni nadie! . Hogwarts Ginny aquí voy! Y desapareció.

Ron no quiso ni siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo ni que le impulsaba a hacerlo, simplemente le dolía demasiado como para pensar, suspiró y desapareció.

Llegaron a los terrenos que habían sido preparados para el arribo Harry y Ron simplemente no mediaron palabras se entendía sólo necesitaron mirarse y abrazarse para saber que este tiempo separados los había cambiado pero que su amistad continuaba intacta. Comenzaron a observar, a su alrededor, y se percataron que la mayoría había regresado, luna corrió había ellos tirando de la mano de Neville, ella le hacía bien de una manera insospechada, gracias a ella Neville sonreía como nunca gracias al amor y apoyo incondicional de su Luna, rebosaba felicidad su abuela había aceptado a la joven y eso era todo lo que podía esperar para ser feliz, Luna lo acompañaba cada semana a visitar a sus padres y había chocolates con papeles brillantes para obsequiarles, simplemente porque a ellos les encantaban, el amor entre ellos era enorme.

Vieron a Blaise, Nott, Pansy, Astoria, Daphne, juntos a un lado observando como si esperaran que alguien se les enfrentara y los expulsara de ese lugar, en ése momento aparece Ginny riendo con unas amigas y cuando observa a Harry camina y lo saluda normalmente con un beso en la mejilla y se va hacia un costado a conversar con Luna, a Harry eso le extrañó pero pensó que la emoción de los reencuentros la ponían nerviosa.

Cuando aparece caminando con las manos en los bolsillos con unos janes gastados, zapatillas, poleron y chaqueta de cuero y con el pelo ordenadamente desordenado, Draco Malfoy todos se asombraron de verlo tan relajado caminando y con una ropa que nunca hubiesen imaginado, Draco sonrió , después de todo le encantaba ser el centro de atención. Se acerca a los jóvenes serpientes y sonríe ellos quedaron estupefactos, Draco sonreía sin motivo aparente esto sí que era extraño.

Eso estaba sucediendo cuando a lo lejos vio a una joven escultural caminando hacia el grupo cada vez más numeroso, iba vestida lo suficiente para mostrar las hermosas piernas y un cuerpo de infarto sólo al verla de lejos Draco sintió un calor que comenzó en su cara y pecho y comenzó a descender hasta llegar a su miembro, el cual se tensó de solo observarla, esta chica estaba despertando sus instintos más salvajes que reservaba única y exclusivamente para cuando él quería y no cuando una chica se paseaba frente a él, ella se acercó y el continuaba embobado, sintió un olor a chocolate cuando ella pasó por su costado y la tensión entre sus pantalones ya no podía más le estaba comenzando a doler, necesitaba hacer algo con "eso" ya mismo!. Pero lo que sucedió después fue un impacto que lo dejó sin reacción, ella sigue caminando hasta donde está Potter y Weasley se saca las gafas y muestra una enorme sonrisa, no podía creerlo, era "ELLA"!.


	6. Torre Oeste

CAP 6 Torre Oeste

Después del reencuentro comenzaron a caminar hacia el imponente castillo entre el trío no se hacía ningún comentario de los meses que estuvieron separados, ya habría tiempo para eso, cuando estuvieran listos para hablar, por el momento sólo se hablaba de cosas sin importancia, llegaron a la puerta del castillo y allí les esperaba la profesora McGonagall quien le daría noticias que cambiarían las expectativas de ese año escolar.

\- _Jóvenes antes de que cambien su uniforme y nos reunamos en el gran comedor debo darles una noticia que espero acepten como parte de su completa educación mágica , por los recientes acontecimientos junto al ministerio hemos decidido que el programa escolar necesita incluir una nueva asignatura que se llamará "convivencia mágica", y para cada uno de ustedes es una asignatura de carácter obligatorio y necesaria para poder graduarse, sabemos que esta nueva asignatura permitirá una mejor relación dentro de la comunidad mágica y esperamos que ustedes puedan poner de su parte para que este programa tenga éxito._

\- _La segunda noticia que debo darles es que como parte de este nuevo programa habrá una intervención más, pero esta será exclusivamente para los alumnos de último año, porque creemos que son los que deben superar aún más los roces entre casas ya que son los que están más próximos a egresar del colegio por lo que deben mejorar no queremos que los últimos incidentes se repitan por una educación deficiente respecto al tema. Luego de la Batalla el castillo ha tenido algunas modificaciones en su infraestructura, por lo que la torre este desde hoy son los dormitorios compartidos de 7° curso de Hufflepuff y ravenclaw y la torre Oeste son los dormitorios compartidos 7° curso de Gryffindor y Slytherin, en la torre norte se encontrarán los dormitorios de los prefectos y los premios anuales, los cuales serán informados al final del primer semestre por motivos internos, los cuales les daremos a conocer a su debido tiempo. Sin más que decir pueden ir a sus cuartos a cambiarse les espero en 2 horas en el gran comedor para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos._

Todos quedaron en silencio no podían creer lo que estaba pasando en que extraño mundo se suponía que vivían?... cómo se les había ocurrido juntar a las casas?, qué esperaban que fueran amigos? ...definitivamente no era lo que tenían en mente cuando decidieron volver, pero la decisión estaba tomada ...

Hermione suspiró y se dijo a si misma esta es la oportunidad de demostrar quién eres realmente.

El suspiro no había pasado desapercibido para cierto rubio que la observaba desde un rincón, estaba con la vista fija en ella, ansiaba saber que pensaba, pero sabía que no podía usar legeremancia, si lo descubrían sería su ruina.

Harry pensaba que esto sería bueno para la relación con Ginny, podría observar si ella le extrañaba tanto como él a ella.

Comenzaron a subir a la torre y se dieron cuenta que en realidad la nueva torre era diferente no había una división que separaba el cuarto de chicos del de chicas sino que había una amplia escalera que daba un corredor lleno de puertas, la sala común era grande y espaciosa con sofás y sillones que mezclaba de una manera armoniosa el verde esmeralda y el rojo fuego. Aunque sonara extraño era un lugar diferente y acogedor.

Los dormitorios contaban con un baño privado donde había un gran jacuzzi, un balcón y un vestidor enorme. Realmente se habían esmerado en que estuvieran cómodos con su nuevo lugar.

En cuanto entraron todos comenzaron a correr para escoger la mejor habitación pero pararon en seco las habitaciones tenían el nombre de cada uno grabada en su puerta definitivamente McGonagall había pensado e todo las habitaciones estaban distribuidas una por medio un Slytherin y un Griffindor, el objetivo era que no se aislaran unos con otros.

Hermione Sonrío de medio lado realmente la nueva directora los conocía demasiado bien. Nuevamente el Rubio fijó su vista en ella y en cuanto se dio cuenta se maldijo internamente estaba bien que quisiera mejorar pero el hecho que ella llamara su atención iba en contra de toda lógica!. .

Hermione se dirigió a la escalera para subir a su cuarto y fue cuando varios se dieron vuelta a mirarla. la chica no se había dado cuenta cuanto realmente había cambiado según ella su cuerpo estaba mejor contorneado y su vientre bien marcado , pero a los ojos de los chicos su cambio era mucho más notorio su mini short mostraba sus esculturales piernas las cuales estaban de un hermoso tono tostado, y su trasera había aumentado considerablemente y sus caderas eran mucho más anchas que el año anterior, su angosta cintura resaltaba aún más este nuevo rasgo físico y sus senos habían crecido para armonizar su cuerpo de la mejor manera .

Cuando Draco se dio cuenta que todos la miraban se maldijo internamente una vez más estaba actuando como el resto de los hombres babosos como si no hubiesen más chicas.

Se dirigió a su habitación pensar tanto en ella lo calentaba y no sabía por qué necesitaba una ducha fría urgente y dejar de mirarla porque no podía permitir que ella despertara todo en él.

Finalmente se duchó y se puso su uniforme impecable como siempre, la corbata colgando suelta sobre su pecho los botones de su camisa desabrochados y su pelo cuidadosamente despeinado lo cual le daba un aire rebelde que como bien sabia volvía locas a las chicas.

En tanto Hermione inconsciente de todo lo que había provocado tomo un baño de tina durante el cual comenzó a descubrir su cuerpo tocando partes que siempre habían estado prohibidas y que habían sido un tabú durante toda su vida, experimento sensaciones que nunca había estado cerca de sentir, se dio cuenta que había perdido mucho durante todos esos años... era inexperta con sus dedos pero poco a poco se desinhibió y quería cada vez más hasta que llegó a un punto que su interior se contrajo en sus dedos y unos espasmos la recorrieron por completo. Finalmente pensó que si sus manos habían logrado esas sensaciones quizás la compañía de alguien más experimentado le ayudaría mucho más salió de la bañera y alisó su cabello el cual llegaba por debajo su cintura en ese momento miró su uniforme y se dio cuenta que en el cambio de closet había omitido el uniforme pero ya la decisión estaba tomada acortó su falda hasta muy por encima de sus rodillas como solía llevarlo, ajustó su blusa mucho más de lo que alguna vez había usado o imaginado, desabrocho 4 botones hasta donde comenzaba la hendidura de su busto y puso la corbata suelta sobre su pecho sus calceta por sobre sus rodillas y se calzó sus botines puso su túnica suelta encima , se maquilló en tonos rosa muy naturales dándole un frescor y brillo diferente se miró en el espejo y quedó satisfecha de lo que vio. Y en ese momento decidió que buscaría a alguien que despertara esas sensaciones antes prohibidas nuevamente quería aprender más del mundo que acababa de conocer. Pero el problema era como lo lograría. Con eso en mente salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala común para reunirse con sus amigos.

Harry estaba impaciente quería ver a su Pelirroja nuevamente. Por otro lado Ron continuaba viendo en su mente a la hermosa mujer que le había cambiado, pensando en ella caminó junto a sus amigos hacia el gran comedor.

Nadie sospechaba que habrían más cambios sobre todo para cierto pelirrojo...


	7. La Nueva

**CAP7.- La nueva**

Los Chicos llegaron al Gran comedor y se sentaron en sus asientos habituales, todos conversando acerca de lo que habían vivido en los últimos 6 meses

En la mesa de Slytherin Draco estaba silencioso quería enterarse que pensaban sus amigos acerca de todo lo ocurrido. Se sorprendió al notar que muchos de ellos se sentían liberados ya que sus padres habían muerto, estaban en Azkaban o habían huido. Lo esencial de sus personalidades se mantenía eran altivos con una mirada adusta vigilando todos los movimientos y palabras a su alrededor pero Draco notaba que simplemente evitaban referirse a el estatus de Sangre. No sabía si era porque ya no les importaba o porque temían a lo que pudiese suceder si hacían referencia al tema.

Muchos estaban molestos por tener que compartir la torre con otra casa, pero los comentarios al respecto como noto Draco no era por temas de sangre sino que porque ya no podrían ser ellos mismos en privado las risas juegos y trastadas quedaban a tras debían comportarse no existía la confianza de siempre ahora debían compartir con extraños y no solo extraños sino que con quienes fueran sus enemigos naturales.

Cuando Ginny apareció Hermione se hizo a un lado para que ella se sentara, pero esta solo levantó su mano en modo de saludo y se alejó para ir a asentarse junto a sus compañeros de curso, este hecho extrañó a Hermione pero no hizo comentario ya hablaría con ella. Harry sólo se percató luego de un momento que la pelirroja conversaba afanadamente con sus compañeras, estaba junto a sus amigas porque no las veía hacia mucho o los estaba evitando?...

Fue en ese momento que la Directora se pone de pie y anuncia que se realizará la selección de alumnos nuevos y de quienes llegaron a terminar sus estudios desde otros lugares. En ese momento todos prestan mayor atención y entran varios chicos y chicas al gran comedor acompañando a los alumnos de primer año.

Ron queda perplejo y se atora con su propia saliva, no podía estar pasando esto, como había llegado ella a ese lugar o mejor dicho por qué había llegado ella a ese lugar. Beatrice caminaba altiva como siempre le habían enseñado mirando al frente y sintiéndose dueña del mundo. Cuando detectó un sonido extrañó buscó con la mirada desde donde provenía y casi resbala por lo que vio ahí estaba él, mirándola con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Había decidido ir a cursar último año a Hogwarts porque imaginó que sería el último lugar al cual él iría, según ella él seguía oculto den el Londres mágico. No podía dar crédito a lo que le estaba pasando las penas del infierno estaban frente a ella. Rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado y comenzó a pensar cual sería la mejor manera de actuar. Hasta que escuchó como la llamaban por su nombre, estaba decidido ella no sería una cobarde, no la habían criado para eso, ya había llorado lo suficiente por él ahora el pagaría por haberla engañado, por no haber sido sincero con él. Pero había un pensamiento que le molestaba, ella tampoco lo había sido desde un principio, apartó esa idea de su mente y concluyó que actuaría como si nunca se hubiesen conocido.

Fue cuando el sombrero toco su cabeza y y gritó fuerte y claro "GRYFFINDOR". Caminó a paso decidido contorneando sus caderas sabia lo sexy que el uniforme le hacía ver y gozaba mirando a los chicos quedar boquiabiertos ante ella. Examinó la mesa y el único lugar vacío era el que Hermione había hecho para que se sentara Ginny, por lo que se encaminó a ese lugar se sentó y con una sonrisa se presentó -Mi nombre es Beatrice e un Placer (dijo mirando a Ron) conocerles. Ron no atinaba a cerrar su boca luego de que Hermione y Harry la saludaran este último le dio un codazo y lo único que atino a decir fue- que haces aquí?, Beatrice levantó una ceja y sonrió -supongo que estudiar... y su risa se hizo más pronunciada al pensar en lo que diría después, -"Disculpa te conozco" Ron abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y no respondió ... Sonrió en su interior y comenzó a conversar con Hermione, se dio cuenta que era una chica agradable y amable.

Hermione por su parte encontró interesante la conversación con Beatrice, hablaron de libros, música, Francia y más, por fin había encontrado alguien con quien conversar de sus intereses y por lo que veía alguien de quien aprender, Beatrice contantemente mordía su labio sacudía su hermoso cabello castaño o sonreía a algún chico que la estaba mirando. Hermione nunca soñó en actuar de esa manera pero le gustaba como todos la miraban quizás si aprendía de ella podría encontrar a un chico que finalmente le hiciera descubrir el mundo que hacía unos momentos en la soledad de su cuarto de baño había descubierto.

La noche continuó con un Ron muy callado y sin comer lo que extrañó a Harry, un Harry preocupado por su pelirroja una Hermione observando cada detalle del comportamiento de la Chica nueva y un Slytherin confundido por el comportamiento de sus compañeros.

El banquete termino y subieron a su sala común. Había una línea imaginaria que dividía la sala en dos de un lado los Gryffindor y del otro los Slytherin cuando entran Hermione y su amiga esta última no entendía el porqué de tanto silencio cuando le preguntó a Hermione esta le dijo déjalo así ... este será un año muyyy largo, a lo que Beatrice respondió pero no tiene por qué ser aburrido. Con un movimiento de su varita subió el volumen de la radio abrió su túnica y saco una botella de wiski de Fuego , sirvió 2 vasos que había convocado desde la pequeña cocina que tenía la sala común, tendió uno a Hermione y esta lo tomó gustosa, sin querer Beatrice estaba dándole la oportunidad de demostrar lo cambiada que estaba. Al cabo de un par de minutos la botella parecía no disminuir y era gracias al hechizo que había hecho Beatrice, comenzó a convocar más vasos y a ofrecer a todos los que pasaban por su lado. Pasada media hora Hermione y Beatrice desinhibidas por el alcohol bailaban provocadoramente y se tocan por sobre la ropa, a Draco que en ese momento se encontraba en la baranda del piso superior se le salieron los ojos y comenzó a imaginar que era él quien tocaba afanosamente el cuerpo de su enemiga de años, maldijo por lo bajo e hizo una seña a Pansy que le miraba ansiosa desde el pie de la escalera esperando el momento en que él la llamara a su habitación. la chica entro en silencio y lo único a lo que atinó fue a abrazar a Draco quien miraba desde la ventana hacia la oscuridad, el cerró los ojo y dijo. -Te he dicho que no me gusta que me abracen cuando lo vas a entender, si estás aquí es porque necesito de tus servicios nada más. La Chica sonrió de medio lado ese era el Draco que le gustaba el que le daba órdenes sin romanticismo, el que la poseía como ninguno salvajemente, si quería amor para eso habían otros , con él era Sexo y nada más, Draco la tomó por la cintura y la volteó comenzó a manosear el pecho sobre la blusa de la Chica, la abrió de un tirón y los botones saltaron lejos ella gimió , pero hubo algo en ese gemido que lo descolocó , no era el gemido que quería escuchar Pansy le aburría era más de lo mismo ... la soltó le dijo se fuera y entró al baño, Pansy tomó su blusa y salió de la habitación él no podía dejarla así caliente como estaba, camino hasta Blaise que siempre estaba dispuesto y se lo llevó al cuarto a terminar lo que Draco había comenzado.

Hermione subió a su habitación seguida de Beatrice rieron conversaron y bromearon durante varias horas, Hermione termino contándole el deseo que había descubierto, a lo que Beatrice sonrió -entiendo de que me hablas yo lo descubrí hace años- y rio de sus andanzas de aquella época. Hermione no pudo contenerse más y le pidió ayuda quería seguir descubriendo lo que había hecho hacia una horas. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Beatrice le dijo que lo más importante antes de encontrar y encamarse con alguien era que ella descubriera su cuerpo que se tocara, que buscara sus propios límites y de esa manera cuando estuviera con alguien sabría si esa persona podría cubrir sus necesidades. El segundo paso sería encontrar a una "victima" a quien seducir para tenerlo a sus pies y que él hiciera lo que ella buscaba. Al día siguiente comenzarían la búsqueda, se durmieron agotadas por el ajetreo del día, Hermione se durmió con una sonrisa en la cara.


	8. El Libro

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f712521bbfd038f26ce5aef9b95960b"CAP 8/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61f7bf4139d3ada8c76c7c1c5c2e94c6"Al día Siguiente las chicas se levantaron temprano y Hermione invitó a Beatrice a hacer un poco de yoga a los jardines del colegio. Se pusieron ropa Sport bajaron al gran comedor por un desayuno liviano y se dirigieron al jardín , Hermione le comenzó a enseñar técnicas de relajación y como eliminar vibras negativas e invitar las positivas a sus vidas. Beatrice se sintió más relajada de lo que se había sentido hacía semanas. terminaron de hacer sus ejercicios y se tendieron al sol para disfrutar de éste. al cabo de un momento comenzaron a llegar otras chicas que Hermione conocía de diferentes casas e hizo las presentaciones respectivas , entre risas y chismes la conversación fluyó hasta que comenzaron a hablar de Chicos Beatrice comenzó a preguntar que tal eran y un poco acerca del currículum amoroso de ellos. Todas daban sus opiniones de cada uno de los más codiciados del colegio. Beatrice preguntó por Ron y fue Hanna la que habló primero -Hermione puede darnos información de Ron - y todas pusieron atención a Hermione, Beatrice se congeló, no estaba en antecedentes que ellos hubiesen tenido algo, pensó rápido, asumió que no había sido algo muy relevante, ya que ella seguía siendo virgen. Expectante miró a Hermione que se puso de mil colores y les dijo a las chicas que la relación había durado un par de semanas pero que no estaba en condiciones de hablar más íntimamente de Ron porque nunca habían llegado a hacer nada más que un par de besos, Beatrice boto el aire que estaba conteniendo, no se había dado cuenta que acababa de dejar de respirar, las chicas molestaron un poco más a Hermione, pero ésta no cedió sobre el tema, Beatrice decidió que conversaría con ella a solas para ver que decía, quizás por eso él la abandonó, porque seguía enamorado de Herm... debía salir de la duda. Las Chicas siguieron conversando pero no se habían dado cuenta que un trío de Slytherin escuchaba todo lo que decían unos metros más allá hasta que las chicas se acercaron y una de ellas habló - Nunca sabrán lo que es estar con un hombre hasta que estén en la cama con un Slytherin! - Pansy se sentó majestuosamente junto a ellas disfrutando del silencio que había provocado, luego de esto sonrió y les dijo- Venga Chicas no creen que está bueno de pelearnos, y si podemos darnos datos mejor aún y les guiñó un ojo, varias sonrieron ante el gesto de Pansy quien se apartó para hacer lado para Astoria Greengrass y para Andrómeda Nott (Melliza de Theodore Nott amigo de Draco), Lavender fue la única que se atrevió a hablar después de la interrupción - Y Bueno que nos puedes decir entonces? - a lo que Pansy se limitó a levantar su varita sin emitir sonido, luego de unos instantes un libro de Historia de Magia llegó zumbando desde lo que Hermione distinguió como la torre oeste, las chicas descompusieron la cara, seguramente la Slytherin conocida por sus bromas estaba jugando con ellas. ... Pansy sonrió le encantaba ser el centro de atención... luego de un momento les dijo - Ok para que vean que podemos ser "amigas" agregó con los dedos las comillas y se rió , les compartiré uno de los secretos mejor guardados abrió e libro apuntó la primera hoja con su Varita y dijo "Soy Pansy Parkinson Slytherin descubre tus secretos" y el interior se transformó inmediatamente en un listado con notas e imágenes y la sonrisa de satisfacción de Pansy se ensanchó, al ver las caras de asombro de las Chicas, Beatrice se aclaró la garganta y preguntó que era eso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98db9412c0ecb6ae3cef2fd90ca7e789"-Este dijo Pansy es nuestro libro de Chicos , actualmente cuenta con la clasificación de casi cada Chico de Hogwarts , obviamente la clasificación no es según sus notas y rió de medio lado, les enseñaré como se utiliza, se los dejo por una semana y al cabo de sus actualizaciones me lo devuelven si necesitan borrar el contenido solo deben cerrarlo, volverá a su estado original y para poder acceder al listado solo deben decir su nombre y casa añadiendo descubre tus secretos, sólo se abrirá para chicas de Hogwarts , sonrió le pasó el libro a Hermione añadiendo -supongo que nadie sospechará de que andes con un libro bajo el brazo, y menos si es historia de la magia , sonrió de medio lado se paró junto a quienes la acompañaban y les dijo "Adiós que disfruten", se volteó y comenzó a caminar contorneándose por el camino se volvió y dijo aunque quizás ninguna de ustedes sea lo suficiente para quien está en primer lugar, les doy permiso para que suspiren por el y soltó una carcajada, y así se fue. Hermione no podía esperar para revisar el libro mientras todas querían ver de cerca a quien se refería Pansy, Hermione observó que el libro contaba con una foto la cual iba cambiando desd año y variaba a torso desnudo o con uniforme, la clasificación contaba de corazones pequeños rojos y de alguna referencia que las chicas iban agregando Hermione se dio cuenta que el libro poseía magia en su interior no solo por las fotos sino que iba sumando los corazones y dividiéndolos por la cantidad de chicas que habían comentado y de esta manera formaba un ranking los 3 primeros lugares para sorpresa de Hermione era para 3 Slytherin Blaise Sabini en 3 lugar, Theodore Nott en 2 Lugar y Draco Malfoy en 1 Lugar, a las chicas le llamó la atención que como había dicho Pansy los primeros 10 lugares eran en su mayoría Slytherin, Hermione pasó las páginas rápidamente hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y todas en silencio comenzaron a leer por sobre su hombre ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1378682372b00599291d93b74ec6670d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Draco Lucius Malfoy : /span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83bdd8721a022f9b63cb393f5bce01f9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Apodado: Dragón, Serpiente,Dios del Sexo, Príncipe de Sly entre otros /span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffb15c614a7ca5caaaa52db5d6d38b75"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hobbys: Quidditch, Boxeo, Natación/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3f0ad180c221afc53896b65cd643cff"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Mejor parte del cuerpo: Abdomen, espalda y el tamaño (la que lea entienda)/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7df34aac02ffa4e35b24609bc827e314"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Tenemos referencia de este joven que ascienden a una cantidad de 150 chicas, con las cuales ha liberado sus encantos, incluso varias en una misma noche, es conocido por sus hábiles dedos y lengua al momento de complacer a una chica, siempre está dispuesto a dar un momento de locura a quien lo necesite, Posee la habilidad de dejar a las chicas prendadas de él como hemos corroborado, son muchas las que buscan ser "La Chica" que lo haga sentar cabeza de una vez, pero de fuentes cercanas sabemos que no ha encontrado lo que busca, creemos que ni el lo sabe, ha estado con pelirrojas, castañas, rubias, altas, bajas, entre otras pero aún ninguna hace que esta serpiente se rinda a sus pies. Es salvaje como ninguno y amable cuando debe serlo, no hemos visto su faceta tierna y aún no sabemos si la tiene, pero somos muchas las que seguimos añorando una noche más con el Dios del Sexo, El Príncipe de Slytherin. /span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f1e886d2f7f957f855af568e41a7622"junto a la referencia había una imagen del chico a torso desnudo, con una toalla blanca al cuello, mirando hacia el costado y con guantes de boxeo, obviamente en una sesión de entrenamiento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f29d0a5c77fc48f113e55e1814614eac"Hermione tragó saliva para que bajara el nudo de su garganta y miró a Beatrice quien le respondía la mirada con una amplia sonrisa. las chicas le arrebataron el libro de las manos a Hermione para revisar si había alguna referencia del chico que las traía locas a cada una. se acomodaron un poco más allá y Hermione se vio libre para acercarse más a Beatrice y comentar lo que habían leído. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4dae8c25d3edba6e52d9577aa845de5"Beatrice pensó rápido, era el momento de hablar con Hermione, y le dijo -dejemos el libro con ellas, que luego te lo devuelvan vamos a caminar- se pararon y se acercaron al lago. La morena se giró y miró con cara nerviosa a Hermione y mordiéndose el labio, Ok dijo ya no puedo más quiero saber que paso con Ron , Hermione abrió la boca por la sorpresa y le respondió automáticamente lo mismo que les había dicho a las demás pero ahora la duda estaba reflejada en su rostro, creo dijo Beatrice que debo contarte algo y comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido con el pelirrojo en el mundo muggle Hermione cada vez acumulaba más rabia, no podía creer que Ron hubiese sido capaz de hacerle eso a la Chica, si era tan amable y agradable, finalmente cuando Beatrice terminó su relato una lágrima rodaba mejilla, Hermione la abrazó y le preguntó que quería hacer, la chica pensó un momento y le respondió, quiero que vuelva a mí pero que me pida perdón por lo que hizo, Hermione se lo pensó y le dijo, te ayudaré con 2 condiciones /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f272444e5c81fe71d15e08291b02212f"-Primero cuando él vuelva a ti pidiendo perdón , tú también lo harás, debiste haber sido sincera con él/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da2d07acb06f65ed24b209ec6e8ed76d"-Segundo no debes olvidar que dijiste que me ayudarías a mí también./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c40f3317732fe164418031455b0a936"Beatrice secó sus lágrimas y sonrió, abrazó a Hermione y le dijo : - Entonces comenzaremos con la segunda condición: ¿Quién es ese tal Draco Malfoy ? y ¿Qué te parece él para ayudarte en tus "necesidades"? ante la última parte de su pregunta levanto las cejas en repetidas veces./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e70169af02c1720fdd1332517b9aca9"Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y hecho a reír, Beatrice la miró fijamente no entendiendo el problema o el chiste, Hermione se calmó y le dijo simplemente es imposible!, Beatrice la miró directamente, -No, no es imposible, te haz visto últimamente en un espejo (y sonrió) aparte de todo eres amable, inteligente y simpática, cualquiera estaría feliz de estar con una chica como tú!. Hermione sonrió y le dijo, -sabes acabas de demostrar que eres nueva en este lugar, Es imposible que Draco y yo... No imposible, debes conocerlo y sabrás de que te hablo. Bien respondió Beatrice, -preséntalo!... Hermione suspiró, -Beatrice eso es imposible nuestra relación con Draco se resume en que me ofende y yo lo ofendo, me ofende y le rompo la nariz y así nos llevamos hace años, ni sueñes en que te lo presentaré./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdc8f5bbb4a51f25b8c3b730364b1615"Está bien dijo Beatrice me las ingeniaré! dije que te ayudaría con tus necesidades y creo que él es el indicado, al final lo que tu quieres no es amor ni romance, es algo netamente físico y creo que él cumple el perfil debes aprender a no pensar con el corazón sino con tu cabeza y cuerpo , le guiño el ojo y se volteó hacia las chicas que estaba unos metros mas allá, les aplaudió y pidió de vuelta el libro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4344f88b3427a44bdf87fcd3c54cb5f7"Hermione resignada caminó tras ella, habían unas palabras que estaban en su mente y no podía sacarlas "span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"es /em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"conocido por sus hábiles dedos y lengua al momento de complacer a una chica, siempre está dispuesto a dar un momento de locura a quien lo necesite"/span ... /emque te pasa Hermione es Malfoy! se dijo a sí misma y caminó de vuelta al castillo en silencio , mientras Beatrice iba a su lado silenciosa también, pero ella iba haciendo planes en su cabeza, Lo de Hermione era un desafío!/p 


	9. Plan en Marcha

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01ef9955902be28ec92cdb1e9ff36000"Cuando llegaron al castillo fueron directo hacia su nueva torre, se ducharon y cambiaron ropa para bajar al gran comedor a almorzar, ambas iban muy calladas inmersas en sus pensamientos, en realidad en sus planes para lograr sus objetivos. Beatrice estaba convencida que debía conocer a Draco Malfoy pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, Hermione no se lo presentaría y ella era su única amiga, cuando la oportunidad apareció frente a ella, el joven que reconoció por la foto que había en el libro venía doblando en la esquina y se dirigía hacia ellas,ella pensó rápido, se cambió de lugar hacia el otro costado de Hermione para que la chica pasara por el lado de él, cuando iban casi a la misma altura ella "tropezó" y se sujetó de Hermione la chica trastabilló y se fue encima de Draco, quien de repente sujetó a alguien que se vino encima, iba tan concentrado en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta de quien era. Hermione quedó rodeada por unos fuertes brazos y un olor cautivante que no atinó a hacer ningún movimiento, por su parte el joven se tomó de una cintura muy pequeña y sintió un busto pegarse a su pecho y un olor que reconocía pero no sabía de donde era embriagador, esto pasó en un par de segundos y la entrepierna de Draco se tensó y creció considerablemente cuando se dio cuenta murmuró -Mierda! quien fuera la chica lo había notado estaban muy cerca. Hermione se ruborizó cuando sintió el miembro del chico endurecerse y presionar sobre su bajo vientre, esto era el cielo, su interior se contrajo de deseo y se maravilló al darse cuenta de lo que podía provocar en un hombre lentamente levantó su cabeza y vio una corbata verde se Slytherin y ahora fue ella quien murmuró - Mierda! ...- no podía ser un Slytherin! por qué? continuó subiendo hasta llegar a un mentón fuerte y pronunciado hasta que llegó a los ojos de su salvador no podía creer era MALFOY! sus ojos eran de sorpresa, pero había algo más... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d7ffc58180d06ced67d189101ed0a0b"La chica en sus brazos levantó la cabeza lentamente y de un momento a otro la sintió tensarse cuando estaba mirando a la altura de su pecho y a susurrar un improperio, que habrá visto? se preguntó hasta que su ojos se encontraron, NO PUEDE SER! es ella! pensó, pero se dio cuenta que esta revelación no provocó absolutamente nada en su entrepierna seguía igual de duro y sintió su respiración acelerarse por el deseo de lo prohibido, pero notó un detalle ella tampoco era tan inmune a su cuerpo sentía los pechos de la joven duros en él, un rubor que el reconocía en sus muchas conquistas y sus ojos eran abrazados por la sorpresa pero también por el deseo, luego la cordura llegó de la mano de una chica que dijo -Disculpen tropecé no fue mi intención! -Draco pensó en matar a quien hubiese interrumpido su burbuja a regañadientes miró hacia el costado y había una Chica morena que sonreía y al parecer fue la interrupción que la devolvió de vuelta a la tierra a Hermione y se retiró con un paso vacilante hacia atrás. Draco se dio cuenta de donde estaba y con quien estaba todo eso había sido muy extraño y un grave error, debió haberse apartado para que la Granger cayera al suelo, pero en realidad se estaba auto convenciendo de eso , en su interior sabía que no era eso lo que quería , esta chica lo excitaba , apartó ese pensamiento de su mente asumiendo que había sido la cercanía, todas las mujeres provocaban lo mismo en él. Pero en el fondo sabía que no era verdad esta Gryffindor había despertado en él todo los instintos más bajos solo con su cercanía, debía alejarse de ahí, esto no estaba bien, dio un paso a tras y la chica morena se adelantó ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8deddf92c36a1a1016cd4b1c0f3b3be0"-Hola mi nombre es Breatrice Pollman- y le tendió la mano el chico sabía que la educación primaba a pesar de querer una ducha fría para bajar su calentura, le dio la mano, la chica tiró de él y le plantó un beso en la cara te presento a mi amiga no sé si se conocen ella es Hermione dijo Beatrice con cara de inocente, Hermione pasó de la estupefacción al odio irracional esta chica había hecho todo a propósito podía notarlo, la miró con furia pero no dijo nada, Draco miró a Hermione e inclinó la cabeza y dijo -Granger! y ella respondió con un leve asentimiento diciendo- Malfoy. Luego mordió su labio pensando sin querer en la entrepierna del chico, ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para Él ella estaba mordiendo su labio y eso fue un golpe directo hacia su ingle deseaba a esa chica ahora!, que podía hacer ? era Granger, pero estaba buena, demasiado buena y esa boca , que podría hacer con esa boca muchas imágenes pararon por su cabeza, en la mayoría la chica estaba de rodillas frente él... escuchó una risita de repente y se giró para ver como Beatrice se ponía seria otra vez , lo siento- dijo- interrumpí tus pensamientos?- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa descarada. Draco quedó estupefacto había bajado la guardia eso no podía pasar ella se había metido en su cabeza, estaba prohibido, pero la chica al parecer era una descarada, -no te preocupes no pensaba en nada que no acostumbre a pensar- se giró y se fue , Hermione se volteó furiosa la agarró del brazo y salió corriendo echa una furia arrastrando a Beatrice que no contenía la risa y eso más enfurecía a la castaña hasta que encontró lo que quería una sala vacía entro y cerró la puerta de un golpe y luego con su varita susurrandoem style="box-sizing: border-box;" muffliato, /emexplícame ahora mismo que fue eso! Beatrice comenzó a reír y la furia de Hermione aumentaba en ese instante la varita comenzó a lanzar chispas azules y Beatrice paró de reír y le dijo -cálmate y conversamos Hermione inspiró varias veces y se calmó (sólo un poco) ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64dcf5a6b9349e8a0b14d9fd886de53a"Beatrice comenzó - Te pedí que me lo presentaras y tu no quisiste, iba pensando como lo iba a conocer si mi única amiga en este colegio no me lo presentaba, hasta que miro al frente y se dio la oportunidad el venía distraído caminando hacia nosotras y tu también ibas distraída, no te diste ni cuenta que me moví hacia tu otro costado, luego me "tropecé" y tu caíste en sus brazos no sabes el gusto que me dio darme cuenta que ninguno de los 2 es inmune al otro perdí la cuenta de cuanto tiempo estuvieron abrazados se separaron, te ruborizaste de repente y mordiste tu labio y husmee en su cabeza un poco y te aseguro que no eres indiferente para él eso es todo, ha se me olvidaba un detalle es un pervertido! y explotó en risa. -Hermione se calmó un poco y su respiración se apaciguó cómo que es un pervertido le preguntó? Beatrice ahogó su risa ... -ho de verdad quieres saber que es lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza ?- Hermione asintió. -Bueno si quieres saber, te imaginó de mil maneras pero en la mayoría estaba follando tu boca, Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y no atinó a decir nada y Beatrice rompió a reír nuevamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d6986737451881bd6b02451eae9c23f"Ahora quiero saber que pasó en ese abrazo? -y puso cara de intriga, Hermione se ruborizó y negó con la cabeza, Beatrice dijo - ho no yo ya hablé ahora te toca a ti! o sino igual me enteraré soy hábil entrando en la mente de la gente. Hermione resopló- en la mente y en todo! -hizo un mohín con sus brazos pero sabía que no había escapatoria. está bien ! y comenzó a hablar/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="948813cf00aa81280c60a9159a0a57b7"-Cuando caí en sus brazos fue mágico sentí unos brazos fuertes rodeándome la cintura y un olor maravilloso que me dejó alucinada, luego de la nada sentí su erección sobre mí estaba duro y grande, mi interior se tensó y me sentí un poco húmeda ahí abajo y realmente lo desee hasta que subí la cabeza y era un Slytherin y peor aún era ÉL eso es todo... -Ho no dijo Beatrice eso no es todo mordiste tu labio , Hermione se ruborizó sí me imaginé como sería y recordé su entrepierna y el deseo me quemó, pero es imposible!... Beatrice sonrió - eso calza con lo que yo vi en su cabeza, tu mordiste tu labio y el estaba observándote y se calentó aún más, fue por eso que se vio follándote la boca, y debo decir que las imágenes eran muy explícitas hasta a mí me pasaron "cosas".- Hermione sonrió ante la declaración de su amiga y volvió a tratar de imaginarlo pero no podía nunca había visto algo así como para llevarlo a su mente. Hermione volvió en sí el tema no era lo que había pasado con Malfoy el tema era que Beatrice se pasó del límite y así se lo hizo saber a lo que la chica contestó - esto es simple quieres o no a un chico que te enseñe lo que quieres aprender, porque si es así él es el indicado, vive tu vida deja las tonterías de niños de lado! . y si no quieres está bien dímelo pero después no me pidas ayuda! y se cruzó de brazos . Hermione se quedó perpleja Beatrice tenía razón debía vivir la vida ese había sido su lemas hace unos días y ya lo había olvidado, ya no era una niña de 12 años para ofenderse y llorar por las actitudes de Malfoy y si su amiga decía que él era el indicado lo intentaría, total ya no había nada que perder salvo su virginidad y eso era el quid de la cuestión quería disfrutar y vivir su vida y lo que dijera el resto daba lo mismo! amplió su sonrisa y Beatrice supo que había ganado, se acercó a abrazarla pero Hermione levantó un dedo deteniéndola, -Pero tengo una petición , debe ser él que me busque aún tengo un poco de orgullo puedo hacer lo que quieras que haga pero yo no iré a arrojarme encima de él tengo que volverlo loco de deseo pero que no se dé cuenta de lo que quiero-. Beatrice sonrió igual como ese gato que había visto en una película muggle , Hermione la miró y le dijo -sonríes igual que el gato de Alicia en el país de la maravillas, Beatrice soltó una carcajada se parecían tanto las 2 . Ella finalmente le dijo -está bien será un poco más complicado pero no imposible hay algo que si debes hacer practica legeremancia, el sabe muy bien de echo se dio cuenta cuando me inmiscuí, sino practicas el conocerá todos nuestros secretos, está bien dijo Hermione y salieron del aula rumbo al gran comedor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93645dabbfdffac88a3308c61d88355c"Pero la castaña no se quedaría tranquila Beatrice igual se las pagaría. -Para que aprenda a no hacerme eso nuevamente, pensó, a lo que Beatrice giró su cabeza y le sonrió -te dije que practiques estas gritando tu venganza en mi cabeza -y se rió- hoooo!- le dijo ya espero ver que tratarás de hacer -Hermione entrecerró sus ojos y se concentró en ocultar su venganza. Sonriendo para si por lo que se le había ocurrido.../p 


	10. Huyendo de Mí

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0af3220c897f2708cb8a15d3940cfda" Mientras todo esto ocurría, Harry se levantó y sin esperar a Ron Bajó al Gran comedor a tomar desayuno , lo hizo realmente rápido estaba ansioso por ver a Ginny y confirmar sus sospechas de que algo pasa con la pelirroja. Cuando se sentó habían muy pocos Gryffindors en la mesa comenzó a comer pero cada 10 segundos se volteaba hacia la puerta esperando a que apareciera la pelirroja, fue en uno de esos momentos que alcanzó a ver la cabellera roja que salía a prisa del Gran Comedor dejó todo su desayuno tirado y corrió a la salida para verla. pero la chica se había esfumado, comenzó a buscarla por los alrededores del gran comedor necesitaba hablar con la ella. Tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos iba que no se dio cuenta que casi choca con una chica, era Luna quien lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos azules -Harry qué se te perdió? -él se asustó no se había dado cuenta de que Luna estaba cerca -He Hola Luna no ha visto a Ginny por casualidad? - La Chica abrió sus ojos enormemente y le dijo- voy camino a buscar unos plimplies al lago quieres ir? a Harry no le extrañó el cambio de tema ya que Luna tenía la habilidad de hacerlo siempre y le respondió - No Luna, busco a Ginny no la viste por acá juraría que debería estar cerca, ante esa pregunta Luna no pudo desviar nuevamente la pregunta y le dijo, -creo que cuando las personas no quieren ser encontradas aunque las busques bajo las piedras no aparecen, se giró mientras Harry pensaba extrañado en lo que dijo la chica cuando se dio cuenta ella ya había desaparecido, Luna está diciéndome que Ginny no quiere verme ? se preguntó a sí mismo y rememoró lo que pasó cuando terminó la batalla ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6c710ba7cf747aa941040918c505779"Flashback/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81c83c5599b1cd3b8db290981067c085"cuando salió del despacho de la directora junto a Ron y Hermione se dirigió hacia el gran comedor allí estaba Ginny abrazada de su madre cuando sintió que alguien la observaba y se fijó en la puerta y vio que Harry le hacía una seña, y se volteaba ella se paró y se dirigió a la entrada principal saliendo hacia los jardines destrozados, caminó tras él hacia el lago y se detuvo cuando estaba junto a él mientras éste observaba el lago./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46b993b926ac3a0c811df26990ddc8c0"La mente de Harry era confusa en ese momento pero ya había tomado una decisión y trató de atenerse a ella aunque le doliera. se volteó para quedar frente a ella y le dijo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58ea52a7abc8cb1742f23c0d615ab19a"-Ginny debo hacer un viaje/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a39d0bba1219375ee647001ebf954e93"- Está bien cuando nos vamos?. Debemos esperar a los funerales.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69206da1d451783722ea102c3a855a67"-No Ginny quiero decir , YO debo hacer un viaje solo. -Harry observó como los hinchados ojos de la chica se llenaban de dolor ante sus palabras/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d292c4f023b46267ac6a4b12ee181355"- Osea simplemente te vas y me dejas justo ahora después de todo lo que ha pasado- haciendo el gesto de referirse a lo que había a su al rededor/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3ec8583a49f920d91bcd0dba2fe63b0"-Lo siento, fue lo único que atinó a decir/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecc3641e869b1d7ce07c0f63b2f5214e"- sólo quiero que me respondas algo Harry - No quieres que esté a tu lado ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9997cd46e23064c6ba639ca7caa1d440"-Después de unos segundos de silencio donde pensó en que su compañía sería agradable en las dificultades, finalmente contestó- NO/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a8413d3fbc8bc4d8d7a419f138ec683"- la chica se envaró levantó su barbilla con sus ojos llameando en fuego le dijo - Está bien- y se comenzó a voltear, Harry le tomó el brazo y le dijo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d106ca179eef2e0330efac90459b6f0"-Ginny yo... -pero no pudo continuar debía continuar con su decisión/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8bebeb47dc2b824bf3918463d246d8e"Finalmente la esperanza se fue de la Pelirroja y fue reemplazada por rabia , pero por sobre todo dolor y Harry pudo notarlo en la voz de ella al responder /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd914091fc81b4a9a694728672b15b97"-Sabes No necesito nada más creo que ya todo está dicho retiró el brazo del agarre del Harry y se fue a paso decidido dejándolo a orillas del lago./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a93940cdac1bb1f4e2d338ca3a59e63"Esa tarde fue muy ajetreada para él todos querían estar cerca y lo ahogaban en preguntas mientras a cada momento el trataba de ver a Ginny quien olímpicamente trataba de evitar su mirada, finalmente fue el funeral de quienes murieron en la batalla (fueron enterrados en el prado trasero del colegio donde se erigió un monumento a los caídos) luego de la ceremonia Harry trató de buscar a la pelirroja pero cada vez que se acercaba ella lo evitaba finalmente llegó el momento de partir se alejó de la multitud miró una última vez hacia la gente que compartía las últimas palabras su mirada se encontró con los de Ginny y se desapareció, mientras giraba en su lugar vio la cara de sorpresa y pesar de Ginny ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a81be3121275621a26d049757ef4ecf"Fin Flashback/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f13fd44aef9caa353b89478997b158de"Mientras recordaba eso Harry se había dirigido hacia su habitación, siempre pensó que a su regreso todo se arreglaría y que ella lo entendería, pero se estaba dando cuenta que las cosas no eran tan simples como él creía, decidió asomarse al balcón de su habitación para observar los terrenos del colegio y pensar en como arreglaría las cosas con Ginny, la chica estaba huyendo de él, se mantuvo cavilando un momento sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que lo que vio lo dejó perplejo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no podía ser que fuera ella !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89def66c0cee9ad5c742dc68a1fcc537"En otra habitación se encontraba Ron pensando en lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses y que haría desde ahora en adelante , pero mientras más pensaba menos llegaba a una conclusión. debía organizar su cabeza. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0167a7c4c28c7e2905dfec76310e1bba"Los Hechos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd4ff09ba17838774dd1f81a00c1ed58"- Huyó de la magia porque no se sentía capaz (en realidad trató de huir)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="301cb67c65147dfacbe3b10c98148d55"-encontró a alguien que lo hizo olvidar todo (hasta que se dio cuenta que había sido engañado)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ca683de3ee22f38e4116a4d37bb96ac"-se refugió en su hogar para olvidar (pero ni los guisos de su madre le ayudaron)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca02cd57144cb6dd9da7559a34d315e0"- Volvió al colegio para sacarse a la chica de su mente (pero ella siempre estuvo más que en su mente, estaba en su corazón)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99e1420d8efd598d889b7040ba3f1fef"- Finalmente ella llegó al colegio (pero lo ignoró completamente e incluso se burló de él)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfcd34bdfeb3cb75b42882f01edd14d8"- y ahora era la mejor amiga de Hermione su EX(esto no podía estar pasando)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb047196f721a788dbe2bd8eeea92937"en resumen que sentía ... después de lo que pareció horas decidió que era rabia y que esa chica debía irse este no era su lugar, no podía seguirlo por el mundo. -Sí eso haría le diría que debía marcharse!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88f4a9fc8d693097e95ed89d070abd68"En Otro lugar del castillo la Castaña pensaba en como hacer funcionar su plan su amiga tenía que pasarlas igual que ella!. pero decidió que había una situación que debía solucionar antes , fue asi que con toda la determinación se dirigió a la habitación del pelirrojo sin golpear abrió la puerta de golpe y dijo TU RONALD WEASLEY!/p 


	11. CONTROLATE

El Pelirrojo se volteó y cayó de la cama, luego de escuchar el grito de furia de Hermione, recordaba claramente las consecuencias que había sufrido cada vez que ella gritaba de esa manera, mientras se levantaba tomó su varita y la alzó asustado.

Hermione al verlo así de asustado rió en su fuero interno recordaba muy bien las veces que le había gritado así a Ron, pero eso le trajo inspiración y en el último segundo cambió de parecer. Había ido decidida a encararlo porque no le había contado que conocía a la chica nueva y menos todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y por último cómo había podido ser tan poco hombre y cruel dejando a la chica sola después que ella había decidido ser sincera con él . Pero finalmente decidió hacer como que no sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos dos.

-QUÉ TE PASA POR QUÉ LLEGAS GRITANDO ASÍ?

\- es que te he buscado toda la mañana- mintió la castaña

\- y qué quieres - respondió Ron bajando la varita

Hermione inventó sobre la marcha y dijo - Quiero saber si sabes algo de Ginny, se ha comportado muy extraño sobre todo con Harry y definitivamente está rehuyendo de nosotros, terminó la chica

ron mirándola con cara de incredulidad por el escándalo que había armado para preguntar por Ginny le dijo por qué no vas y le preguntas a ella directamente y se tendió sobre la cama nuevamente

Hermione lo observó y se dio cuenta que aún llevaba puesto el pijama lo que indicaba que no había bajado a desayunar, eso le extrañó pero creyó suponer el motivo e inocentemente le preguntó

\- Ron te ocurre algo llevas pijama no haz bajado a desayunar?, te sientes bien le dijo acercándose al lado de la cama.

\- Si, sólo que no tenía hambre

Hermione lo miró y explotó en risa, - Ron sabes perfectamente que eso es imposible en ti!

Ron la miró reír despreocupadamente y se percató del cambio físico y en la ropa de la chica, y si trataba de conquistarla y de esa manera alejaba a Beatrice de su cabeza, quizás eso funcionaba.

Hermione se percató del cambio en la cara del chico y cómo miraba su cuerpo, y eso le dio una clara señal de lo que Ron estaba pensando y creyó que debía fijar los límites claros en ese momento .

-Ron quería decirte algo hace un tiempo pero no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conversar de lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Quiero agradecerte por los hermosos años de amistad y por el amor que también compartimos durante un tiempo, cuando te marchaste me dolió que no fueras capaz de decirme de frente después de todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de estos años, pero sabes que comprendí , que en realidad lo nuestro nunca hubiese funcionado porque después de todo eres como mi hermano hemos crecido juntos y sé que vas a encontrar una chica dulce amable y hermosa porque eso es lo que mereces así que estamos en paz? y le tendió la mano.

Ron aún perplejo por todo lo que le dijo le tomo la mano y tiró de ella para abrazarla. pensando en su interior que Bob su amigo del mundo muggle hubiese definido eso como una declaración de límites de la Friendzone.

mientras Hermione pensaba una forma de inmiscuirse en los sentimientos de Ron que siempre había sido tan reservado y se le ocurrió-

-Ron quiero pedirte algo, por favor no trates mal a Beatrice ayer fuiste muy desagradable con ella. Viene saliendo recién de un momento difícil con un chico que no la amaba y realmente lo que menos necesita es que la traten mal.

Ron quedó perplejo la chica no había hablado de él y cómo era eso de que él no la amaba si ella había llegado a ser su mundo. cuando quiso preguntarle un poco más a Hermione ella se había parado de la cama y se dirigía hacia la puerta y le dijo -Ron levántate y abre la ventana por favor! y rompió a reír justo cuando cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Harry no podía creer lo que había visto era una chica de cabellera roja adentrándose en el bosque con un chico de la mano pero no logró ver sus caras, estaba convencido que era Ginny su cabello no podía pasar desapercibido, pero sería ella?, hizo un barrido mental de cuantas chicas pelirrojas habían en Hogwarts y se dio cuenta que eran 7 en total, debía investigar y se apresuró fuera de la habitación justo cuando salía chocó con una chica y cayó al suelo, la chica se precipitó sobre él , nunca la había visto de cerca y sintió un olor a Jazmín que lo envolvió y recordó los que cortó cuando estuvo en el Valle de Godric para dejar en la tumba de sus padres la chica se ruborizó y el carraspeó para preguntar si estaba bien, ella asintió y se levantó suavemente un poco sorprendida y ruborizada un color poco común en ella, cuando se levantó y arregló su ropa le tendió la mano a Harry para que se levantara, él aún un poco descolocado tomó la mano suave y gentil de la chica y eso fue todo se perdió el los ojos verde profundo de ella que lo miraba fijamente, Harry sintió que quedó paralizado frente a ella y un calor lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, fue extraño nunca había sentido algo así, ella notó que él estaba estupefacto y sonrió de medio lado , típico de una Slytherin , despierta ! le dijo- gracias por sostenerme o servir de colchón y rió, a lo que él nerviosamente asintió y dijo un Placer- Pansy sonrió y le dijo - Ho no aún no sabes lo que es sentir placer!- le guiñó un ojo y se fue. Harry caminó despistado hacia la habitación de Ron ... era allá donde se dirigía o no?, no entendía que había pasado sólo sabia que la chica tenía unos ojos muy transparentes y que había quedado prendado de esos ojos. Pero que estoy pensando es Pansy! .. definitivamente el mundo está loco! pensó mientras entraba en la habitación de Ron para ir a ver a Hagrid (Realmente Harry había llegado a olvidar lo que había observado desde su habitación después del encuentro que había tenido con la Slytherin)

Por otro lado Draco entraba como un vendaval a la torre varias chicas se acercaron a conversarle pero él las despachó de inmediato se dirigió a su cuarto entro en el baño largó la ducha mientras se desvestía rápidamente. No podía quitar de su mente a la castaña, entró a la ducha y mientras el agua corrí a por su espalda finalmente no pudo más y comenzó a masajear su miembro lentamente, pensaba en cómo sería tocar los pechos de la chica, lamer sus pezones hasta endurecerlos con sus dientes sentir la humedad de ella en preparación para recibirlo, su masaje comenzó a acelerarse, podía recordar el olor vívidamente en su nariz, quería morder su cuello lamer su intimidad sentirla gemir y retorcerse en espasmos viniéndose por sus embestidas, cada vez su miembro se endurecía más y más hasta que finalmente explotó en un grito de deseo, su propio líquido comenzó a caer por sus manos. Que le había pasado, por qué el simple contacto con ella le había llevado a eso , Diablos es Granger! dijo golpeando la pared de la ducha, siempre cuando sentía deseos se complacía con cualquier chica pero esta vez había sido diferente se masturbó pensando en ella! se estaba volviendo loco, eso era. Era la única explicación razonable a lo que había pasado, pero aún continuaba caliente a pesar de que ya su pene se había relajado, y era porque realmente la quería a ella en su cama, en el suelo en la ducha o donde fuera!... Mierda! contrólate Draco elige a cualquiera y listo, SI! eso haré... salió de la ducha , pensando en juntarse con Blaise y Theo ellos siempre sabían qué chica estaba dispuesta.

Mientras Hermione se partía la cabeza pensando cómo haría que Ron y Beatrice se reconciliaran , pero lo primero era lo primero debía comenzar con la fase 1 de la venganza, su amiga las pagaría si la dejaba en evidencia a ella que se atuviera a las consecuencias.


	12. TRATO CON LA MAFIA

CAP 12 TRATO CON LA MAFIA

Draco llegó a las orilla del lago donde se encontraba Theo y Blaise tomando sol Draco tomó sus poleras y se las tiró en la cara ... Un poco de respeto no tengo ganas de tener nauseas mirándolos! Blaise se rió por lo bajo y sin abrir los ojos le dijo -entonces no mires pervertido ! Draco lo miró cabreado y Theo sólo sonrió .

Fue Theo quien rompió el silencio , -entonces "Ho Príncipe de Slytherin a que debemos tu honrosa visita", -fue interrumpido por Blaise quien dijo -aparte de venir a mirarnos- Theo río y Draco suspiró resignado a veces sus amigos lo superaban con tanda idiotez.

Draco dijo - Ya vale! necesito ayuda.

Theo y Blaise Abrieron los ojos se miraron y se sentaron muy atentos a Draco.

Blaise dijo -ya enserio nos estas pidiendo ayuda a nosotros?- Draco asintió- Esto debe ser grande para que Draqui venga a pedirnos ayuda.

Bueno- dijo Theo- negociemos!, tu sabes que cuando haces negocio con la mafia debes negociar (lo último se lo dijo imitando al "Padrino" una película Mugle que habían visto de niños a escondidas de sus padres) y Blaise rió ante el tono de voz de Theo

Que quieren- dijo Draco- Dinero? y enarcó una ceja

No- dijo Blaise- Eso lo tenemos, pero ya habrá algo que se nos ocurra? y le guiñó el ojo

Depende de lo que quieran- Espetó Draco

Theo dijo-Esas son las condiciones, lo tomas o lo dejas y le tendió la mano-

Draco sin duda la aceptó ya se imaginaba que le harían hacer, correr por la sala común desnudo sería un detalle, ya los conocía , el dinero era lo de menos cuando eres un Slytherin pero reírte a expensas de otro era un buen trato. Lo sabía porque él mismo les había enseñado a negociar.

Bien dijo Blaise , vamos ahora al asunto, Qué quieres?

Necesito una Chica, respondió

Blaise y Theo rieron , -estas de Broma?, tu no necesitas eso. Puedes tener a la que quieras. -

a lo que Draco pensó casi... Pero eliminó el pensamiento que venía formándose en su mente eso era justamente lo que quería evitar.

En realidad me equivoqué, necesito una Chica que me haga enamorarme y sentar cabeza de una vez.(para sacarme a Granger de la cabeza agregó en su mente), pero conocen mis gustos, soy exigente en la cama y en sociedad también, no quiero una tonta chica cursi, quiero que sea fuerte, inteligente, a la altura de ser presentada a mi madre y digna de llegar a ser una Malfoy.

Blaise lo miró y enarcó una ceja -quieres a alguien inteligente?, creo que ese puede llegar a ser el mayor problema , quien en su sano juicio te soportaría aparte de nosotros -y rompió a reír junto a Theo, Draco meneo la cabeza y esperó a que se les pasara

después de un buen rato y viendo la cara de exasperación de Draco se calmaron esta bien tienes alguna petición más?

Draco se lo pensó un momento y tuvo un momento de inspiración y les dijo- quiero que tenga el pelo castaño- Theo y Blaise se miraron pero no hicieron ningún comentario, sólo les pareció raro, ya que Draco no hacía excepciones según el color del cabello nunca, pero si el lo estaba pidiendo solo se encogieron de hombro.

Bueno -dijo Theo- nos pondremos en ello, creo que debería estar entre tus requerimientos que tenga paciencia para soportarte! -y rompió a reír mientras chocaba el puño con Blaise quien celebraba el chiste

Draco dijo - Está bien si hacen bien su parte yo haré la mía cuando se decidan ...y bueno dijo vamos a nadar o qué? a lo que los otros 2 chicos se pararon y corrieron al agua mientras Draco se quitaba la polera que llevaba.

En Otra parte del castillo Hermione comenzaba con su plan, se lo había tomado como algo personal, lo que no entendía era por qué, por qué le había afectado tanto la cercanía con Malfoy siempre estaba cerca de sus amigos pero estar cerca de él había sido diferente, su olor su cercanía su mano en la cintura de ella y virilidad tan cerca, definitivamente no era lo mismo que estar cerca de Harry o de Ron. Había sido intenso en grado sumo.

Lo primero fue invitar a las chicas a nadar al lago comenzó a invitarlas y todas estuvieron de acuerdo y quedaron de juntarse a eso de las 4 de la tarde en la sala común iba camino a su habitación por su traje de baño cuando Pansy apareció a su lado.

Hey! Granger nos vas a invitar a nadar con ustedes?, Hermione se giró y vio la sonrisa de Pansy a lo que respondió -si quieren venir son bienvenidas! -y sonrió entonces nos vemos en un momento y se fue a su cuarto.

Hermione estaba en su habitación mirando el traje de baño entero que tenía en el fondo del baúl, no estaba convencida de usar ése pero su salvación llegó de la mano de Beatrice que entró a su habitación pensé que necesitarías de mi ayuda y levantó unas tiras blancas Hermione no entendía hasta que se acercó un poco más y se dio cuenta que eran unos Bikinis minúsculos y se sonrojó al pensar que eso no cubriría nada. Beatrice mirando la cara de Hermione se rió -Nada de excusas usarás este y créeme es parte de mi plan-le dijo guiñando el ojo . Hermione entendiendo a que se refería asintió, lo que Hermione no sabía es que la ventana de la habitación de Beatrice daba hacia el lago y ella había visto que Draco y sus amigos estaba en el Lago. Ella iba a lograr que los 2 terminaran juntos.

Hermione salió del cuarto de baño envuelta en una toalla definitivamente ese bikini dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y le avergonzaba, Beatrice le quitó la toalla y para su deleite a Hermione que quedaba maravilloso, tenía un tono bronceado muy bonito la forma del bikini hacía que su busto fuera realzado y se mantuviera muy junto provocando un escote de infarto, la parte de abajo era lo que más la incomodaba era un culotte que realzaba su trasero pero que sentía que era muy pequeño. Ella nunca había usado algo así estaba incómoda, pero Beatrice le dijo párate quieta y separa tus brazos y piernas Hermione le hizo caso y con un movimiento de la varita hizo que el bronceador comenzara a rociarla dándole un brillo especial a su bronceado, luego le lanzó una minifalda de jeans desgastada y un top Blanco para que se pusiera encima, estas lista ahora vamos, tomaron sus bolsos y fueron a reunirse con las chicas y se encaminaron hacia el lago.


	13. 13 BLANCO!

CAP 13 BLANCO!

En tanto Harry encontró a Ron un poco cabizbajo y al verlo se acordó porqué iba saliendo de la habitación tan rápido y le dijo a Ron necesito de tu ayuda Ron levantó la cabeza y le preguntó que quieres , no me hagas salir de la habitación-, eso a Harry le extrañó pero había algo que le urgía más, Quiero que me cuentes qué pasó cuando yo me fui, sobre todo que pasó con Ginny.

Ron comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado

Cuando te fuiste no me dí cuenta de inmediato pero vi a Ginny llorando desconsoladamente alejada de todos pero mi cabeza en ese momento no estaba muy clara por lo que no me acerqué a ella fue durante la noche cuando comencé a buscarte que me dí cuenta que te habías marchado.

Luego nos fuimos a la Madriguera y Ginny ya no hablaba, era como si la felicidad se le hubiese ido, con el tiempo comenzó a deambular por el patio y un día después de 1 mes aproximadamente le dijo a mi madre que iría a Ottery St. Catchpole a comprar , mi madre se puso feliz porque iba a salir y comenzó a animarla a que fuera casi todos los días a distintas cosas, después de unas semanas ella comenzó a comer con nosotros en la mesa e incluso a sonreír a veces, aunque comenzó a reponerse yo no pude y me fui, después de varios meses regresé era una Ginny diferente incluso a antes de que pasara toda esta mierda, estaba bien y fue como si hubiese madurado de repente. Luego nos llegaron las cartas y antes de cualquier cosa tomó su chaqueta y dijo que iba al pueblo, pero finalmente no entendí porque y en realidad mi cabeza seguía en otra parte así que no tomé en cuenta su actitud pero ahora que te cuento esto, Ginny se ha comportado extrañamente es como si nos evitara incluso a Hermione hace un rato estuvo acá preguntando por ella. Sabes a veces los primeros días después de que te marchaste y termino la guerra la escuchaba llorar por las noches y tu que la conoces es algo muy extraño en ella.

No sé que le pasa pero creo que debes dejar todo así, ella está bien y feliz, sufrió mucho cuando te fuiste y la dejaste no la dañes de nuevo, tú decidiste dejarla ahora no vengas con preocupaciones estuvo días sentada frente a la ventana esperando una carta o algo pero nada, ya no puedes pedirle nada a ella.

Harry había escuchado en silencio lo que Ron había dicho y respondió, -Ron no me fui de vacaciones, realmente necesitaba hacer este viaje solo, necesitaba saber, necesitaba sanar y nadie podía ayudarme, ahora he vuelto y quiero que ella también vuelva, la quiero en mi vida.

Ron lo miró directo a los ojos y se envaró, -creo -le dijo -que si ella te evita es por algo, quizás ella ya no quiere estar ahí para ti como siempre lo ha estado desde que era pequeña y no puedes obligarla recuerda que ya no es una niña y por Merlín es mi hermana Pequeña Harry creo que el daño ha sido suficiente y ha sufrido mucho cada vez que la haz dejado

Harry se quedó en silencio, porque no le apetecía pelear con Ron pero lo último quedó en su mente por un buen rato. Decidió que conversaría con ella y buscaría la forma de encontrar un momento a solas aunque tuviera que seguirla por todo el colegio

En tanto el grupo de Chicas había llegado a orillas del Lago a unos metros de donde se encontraban los chicos que se habían unido a los 3 Slytherin que en ese momento estaban haciendo una competencia de nado, cuando llegó el grupo de mujeres comenzaron a silbar y a molestarlas Hermione y la mayoría de las Chicas los ignoraron.

Hermione se tomo todo el pelo en un moño alto para que no le molestara y no se le mojara si se me metía al agua, de espalda al agua se comenzó a sacar la ropa para tenderse a tomar un poco de sol. Los Slytherin desde lejos comenzaron a volver cuando vieron que el grupo había aumentado, estaban a unos 20 mtrs. de la orilla y se pararon a descansar, se dieron cuenta que el grupo se veía más numeroso porque habían llegado algunas chicas comenzaron a molestarse con cual de ellas se quedaba cada uno, al verlas desde lejos solo veían sus cuerpos no alcanzaban a distinguir sus rostros,

Bien -dijo Blaise -probaremos si nuestros encantos siguen funcionando después de las vacaciones

Bien -dijo Draco antes que alguno se le adelantara, -quizás encuentre a la chica que estoy buscando y no haya trato con ustedes -y sonrió.

OK- dijo Theo - al Primero que le den calabazas paga penitencia .

que así sea, ya quiero verlos pagando- dijo Draco- a escoger! y los 3 dijeron los colores al mismo tiempo Blanco! -Verde! -Amarillo!.vamos por ellas!

se acercaron a la orilla del lago Draco iba con la vista fija en la Chica al igual que Theo y Blaise, eran unas verdaderas serpientes acechando a su presa, en eso Hermione se desabrocha la falda y se inclina para sacársela, Creando una vista que a los chicos los dejó impresionados, no sabían que la chica tenía tan buen cuerpo, de repente sintió unos brazos mojados que la rodeaban desde a tras, algo duro que chocaba con su trasero y una voz que sutilmente le dice al oído- quieres ir a nadar conmigo- , varias cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo las chicas que la acompañaban se quedaron en silencio, las Slytherin mostraron cara de asombro, Beatrice mostraba una amplia sonrisa ella se tensó ante esa voz que conocía muy bien, pero hubo algo más sintió como su bajo vientre se contrajo y se sintió húmeda allí abajo, eso no le había pasado, salvo la vez que había chocado con el mismo Chico que ahora la abrazaba y mantenía su miembro pegado a su trasero, comenzó a girar lentamente y vio a Theo y Blaise que miraban con cara perpleja ...

Draco al ver el expectaculo de la chica que se sacaba la falda quedo impresionado, sí definitivamente tenía buen ojo, no sabía quien era pero había despertado en el, algo que sólo Granger había despertado un deseo incontrolable, se dio cuenta que su miembro se endureció al instante y había solo una forma de declarar sus intenciones y que nadie más notara el accidente que le había ocurrido, estaba decidido la abrazaría desde a tras, si la chica no respondía definitivamente se la llevaría con él al agua, no podía dejar que tantos espectadores lo vieran en ese estado, aparte sabía que el silencio era la aprobación que comúnmente daban las chica, la abrazó y se pegó a su cuerpo, le susurró al oído y fue en ese momento que la revelación golpeó su rostro, ése olor lo reconocía era ella pero ahora había un olor a coco que se colaba por su naríz que realmente era embriagador,

Hermione demudó su rostro cuando iba girando estaba poniendo la cara que ponía cada vez que discutía con el Slytherin , pero en ese momento vio la cara de advertencia de Beatrice y el leve gesto de negación que ella le dedicó, Hermione se dijo a sí misma, está bien hora del show, no lo dejaría en vergüenza por lo que le había pasado al miembro del chico pero si se lo haría pagar, lo iba a dejar en evidencia de que se había atrevido a insinuarsele a una Sangre Sucia.

Terminó de girarse en los fuertes brazos del chico y le dijo está bien le tomó la mano y lo giró camino al lago para que nadie viera lo que ella había sentido en su trasero, Draco anonadado aún por lo que había hecho sólo atinó a seguirla cuando estuvieron con el agua hasta la cintura le soltó la mano y le dijo - Malfoy me debes una- y le Guiñó el ojo.

Él en ese momento reaccionó qué había hecho, le había hecho una propuesta a ELLA!, no era posible!, cómo había llegado a ése punto? y ella lo había sacado de un apuro, para que nadie notara que se había empalmado sólo viendo a una chica, pero qué era lo que había dicho ella ?... a si... me debes una ! y me guiñó el ojo!, pero que se ha imaginado , la furia lo golpeó de repente,iba a comenzar a gritarle, pero se dio cuenta que ella lo había abrazado, y se sentían tan cálidos sus brazos, su olor era embriagante pero se despertó nuevamente y le dijo- pero qué haces?-.

bueno -dijo la Chica -creo que me estoy cobrando por todas las veces que me trataste mal y me dejaste en evidencia delante de todo el mundo, ahora te toca a tí, que dirá tu fans club de chicas y tus amigos sangre limpia por hacerme esta propuesta de ir a "nadar" ?, ho y si supieran lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento en mi vientre, Draco que te pasa por qué estas tan duro?,- Hermione no sabía de donde se le había ocurrido eso , pero realmente ella quería estar cerca de él para sentirlo, para estar en contacto con él y estaba actuando como una desvergonzada, comenzó a cohibirse pero recordó lo que le había dicho Beatrice ,que disfrutara y se olvidara de todo y no se soltó allí estaban ambos en el lago con el agua hasta la cintura y ella lo abrazaba.

Draco pensó muy bien a esto pueden jugar 2 , creo - le dijo- que yo tampoco soy tan indiferente para ti y le guiñó el ojo, ella retrocedió y le dijo- de qué hablas?,- bueno mírate, tus pechos te delatan, se endurecieron y desde acá puedo notar que tus pezones esta duros también ,

Hermione se ruborizó y le dio una cachetada. De donde sacas tanta estupidez?- le gritó.

Nada de estupidez , tu cuerpo te delata- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que no sabía porque le había llegado a su cara, sería que el conocimiento de que no le era tan indiferente a la castaña, le gustaba, PIENSA DRACO! es Granger! no puede ser.

PARA TU INFORMACIÓN - le espetó la chica- Esto es normal cuando se tiene frío y estoy metida en el agua para salvar tu culo de la vergüenza de haberte empalmado por una sangre sucia.

Draco se cabreo,- Ya deja de decir eso!

\- Qué? Sangre sucia? ahora te molesta ? - le gritó la chica- Llevas años diciéndome eso y ahora te molesta? le gritó .

Sabes qué sino dejas de gritar te... - le dijo Draco

TE QUÉ? - le gritó ella

Draco se acercó la tomó en vilo y la tiró con todas sus fuerzas al agua luego se cruzó de brazos y espero a que ella saliera.

Hermione llegó al fondo del lago, sin poder creer lo que el Slytherin le había hecho, cómo se atrevía !, salió del agua con el pelo suelto hasta más abajo de la cintura y se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con Draco, el la estaba observando y de repente lo vio abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y acercarse a ella. Ella se alejó un paso, yo que tu no me volteo le dijo Draco, a ella le pareció extraño, por qué le decía eso, qué le pasa, se iba a voltear y Él la tomo y la pegó a su pecho. Sabes que, ahora estamos empatados, no te debo nada. -QUÉ? le gritó a ella acabas de lanzarme al agua estúpido hurón.

Si dejas de gritare podré explicarte! le dijo con una sonrisa en su cara y un poco sonrojado- Color que a ella le pareció extraño, él al abrazó mas fuerte pegándola a su pecho ella no se podía soltar, que te pasa, suéltame -le dijo en un susurro, la cercanía con el estaba haciendo efecto en ella.

Draco la separó un poco de su pecho alzó un dedo, y lo acercó a ella , sabes le dijo, creo que yo tengo razón si te pasan cosas conmigo- y le rozó un pezón al descubierto y se mordió el labio

Hermione se estremeció ante su tacto y luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido y bajó la mirada lentamente, con la caída estrepitosa al agua el traje de baño se había soltado liberando sus pechos, puso cara de horror y se abrazó a Draco para que no la viera.

-no sacas nada con taparte -le dijo el con una sonrisa de medio lado - ya te vi .

Hermione se quedó pensando y le dijo sabes qué tienes razón , se alejó solo lo necesario para que sus pezones rozaran el pecho desnudo del chico y tomo su larga cabellera la dividió en dos y se tapó los pechos y le dijo -siempre había querido nadar en Topless y me haz dado la excusa, le guiño el ojo y se adentró en el agua,

Él no sabía por qué pero no le hacia gracias que alguno de sus amigos la viera así y furioso la siguió.

Granger vuelve acá, cúbrete!- le gritó

y qué si no quiero!- le dijo la chica que el agua le llegaba hasta las axilas y su larga cabellera le flotaba a su alrededor.

Pues... Cómo se te ocurre ven acá! le gritó

Alcánzame -le dijo ella, se lo estaba pasando en grande, nunca había pensado en su vida a atreverse a hacer algo así, pero se sentía libre no había nada , ni nadie que se lo prohibiera excepto cierto rubio que estaba furioso, eso a ella le extrañó, que le pasa a este oxigenado, es mi vida.

Draco la alcanzó le dio un tirón y la abrazó hacia su cuerpo para que nadie viera los pechos descubiertos de la chica, ella en un arrebato que no supo de donde venía se enganchó con sus piernas en la cintura del chico y con sus brazos se abrazó al cuello de él , estaban tan cerca era tan íntimo que el miembro de Draco saltó y sintió un dolor diferente, un dolor de necesidad, a ella al sentir ese movimiento entre sus piernas se le tensó el bajo vientre , sus piernas se tensaron y se mordió el labio.

El sólo susurró -no muerdas tu boca, me estas provocando-

La cordura golpeó a Hermione de la mano de los gritos silbidos y aullidos provenientes desde la orilla del lago, eran los amigos de ambos que habían estado observando todo el espectáculo.


	14. PROVOCANDO

CAP 14 PROVOCANDO

Aunque te provoque -le dijo Hermione moviendo un poco sus caderas sobre el miembro duro de Draco- lo siento no eres mi tipo y tenemos público! se estaba bajando de las cadera del chico y él la tomó de su trasero y la pegó más a sus cadera y se movió un poco para que ella terminara refregándose contra él, Hermione separó los labios por la sorpresa y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, wuo! eso era intenso!. Que te pasa Hermione es Malfoy! se dijo a si misma, pero decidió que seguiría jugando con el chico.

Sabes -le dijo- a pesar que se siente bien estar así- e hizo un movimiento duro contra la pelvis del chico- definitivamente no eres mi tipo , permiso- y se bajo de las caderas de Draco, a ella le dolía su entrepierna y se dio cuenta que era necesidad, nunca le había pasado y se sentía tan bien. Basta Hermione es Malfoy! se dijo, se giró arregló su cabello sobre su pecho y comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla, donde estaba el estúpido traje de baño!, que más da si ya me vio Draco que me vea alguien más da lo mismo, aparte no se ven mis pecho se miró y se aseguró que así fuera.

Draco se despabiló cuando el agua a la chica le llegaba a la cintura y se dio cuenta que ella no pretendía ponerse la parte de arriba del traje de baño... la furia lo golpeó, -QUÉ PRETENDES?! le gritó ella se volteó extrañada y le enarcó una ceja, -qué quieres decir Malfoy?.

Qué acaso eres exhibicionista? , quieres que todos te vean así?

Y a ti que te importa- le espetó ella con la furia a flor de piel.

Pues ... Pues... que una mujer respetable no hace eso!

JAJAJAJA no me hagas reír Malfoy hace un rato no mostraste ningún respeto por mí y no te vi quejándote por la vista que tenías , así que ... Que te den! - le dijo y siguió caminando más erguida y contorneando sus caderas

Nunca una mujer le había contestado así, y menos no había hecho lo que él le estaba diciendo, siempre ellas estaban para complacerlo. Pero tiene razón Malfoy a ti que te importa lo que pase con ella, el estaba con el agua a la cintura viendo como ella contorneaba sus cadera

cuando llevaba el agua más abajo de las rodillas, Hermione sintió un momento de inspiración, ya pensaría luego en todo eso, pero estaba viendo una oportunidad para hacerlo hervir de rabia, lo que iba a hacer no era respetable, para nada pero no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

Se volteó de frente a él que la miraba con cara perpleja juntó todo su cabello en lo alto de la cabeza y le sacó el exceso de agua, dándole una vista a Malfoy de su delantera en todo su esplendor , le guiñó un ojo, se separó el pelo una vez más y se cubrió su pecho con el, se giró y continuó caminando cuando llegó al borde Beatrice sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras ella se acercaba a su toalla y se extendía sobre su vientre para tomar sol, todos estaban perplejos por lo que habían visto a lo lejos pero no sabían bien que pasaba,

Hermione levantó su cabeza y les dijo - Qué nunca habían visto a nadie en Topless es muy común entre los muggles sobre todo en España y en el Sur de Francia.

Theo fue quien habló,- la verdad es que no, pero creo que cada vez me gustan más las costumbres muggles y sonrió a lo que Blaise dijo, -el próximo destino de vacaciones será definitivamente una playa Muggle- estaban todos tan inmersos en lo que pasaba con Hermione que nadie vio acercarse a Draco quien había tomado su varita de entre sus ropas y se había lanzado un hechizo desilucionador sobre su miembro para que nadie notara el gran bulto que traía entre sus piernas, se acercó sigilosamente y se paró entre Theo y Blaise y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno -qué están diciendo par de estúpidos , eso no es propio de alguien que se considere una dama- y miró a Hermione, a ella la furia le ardió en su interior pero continuaría molestándolo,

A si? , no te vi muy molesto hace un rato cuando me mirabas Malfoy , ahora si no te molesta voy a tomar sol!- y volteó la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa.

A si pensó Draco te tapas por las buenas o por las malas, se alejó un poco hacia su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, cuando estuvo listo empuñó su varita y utilizó el encantamiento Luctus (No verbal) e hizo que el clima cambiara y de la nada se desatara una lluvia estrepitosa sobre el lago y su al rededor, no pudo contener su sonrisa y decirle a Granger, Lo siento Granger tendrás que vestirte, ya no hay sol-, a lo que ella lo miró extrañada y vio la varita del chico en su mano.

Ho Malfoy en serio?- le dijo y tomó su varita apuntó al cielo y dijo Meteoloembrujo Recanto y la lluvia cesó de forma inmediata y le sonrió.

Ya vale -dijo Beatrice -dejen de discutir todos vimos lo cómodos que estaban en el agua ambos. Hermione la miró con la furia reflejada en su cara es que su amiga no se cansaba de hacerla pasar por vergüenzas. Pero se lo pensó mejor tenía un aliciente más para su venganza y tenía una excusa para joder a Malfoy una vez más.

Si Malfoy estaba siendo un terrón de azúcar conmigo cierto ?- y lo miró guiñándole un ojo

Draco estaba indignado, ella había sacado su hechizo meteorológico y parte se estaba burlando de él?, esto no se quedaría así!

Si Granger yo un terrón de azúcar y tu una serpiente por como te me enroscabas a mi al rededor- y sonrió de oreja a oreja

Ella quedó en shock un momento y le contestó,- a si? juraría que eras tú el que estaba un poco afectado con mi presencia y cercanía... cómo fue que me dijiste?... ha si! "me estas provocando"- y rompió a reír. y todos los Slytherin miraron con cara de estupefacción a Draco

Draco iba a responder pero pero fue interrumpido por Beatrice

-ya vale no queremos enterarnos de sus intimidades, hagamos algo divertido- y se acomodó al lado de Hermione, -Toma ponte esto- le dijo y le pasó la parte de arriba de su bikini.

Hermione la miró con cara incrédula y de sospecha y Beatrice disimuladamente le guiñó un ojo, Hermione no lo podía creer Beatrice había provocado todo lo que sucedió en el agua con Draco, pero como se apropió del bikini, tendría que darle respuestas y esta vez se las pagaría si o si y con creces!. Su amiga no sabía como podía ser una leona enfadada! . Pensó un momento, realmente estaba enojada por lo que había pasado con Draco en el agua?... Sí debía estarlo, aunque... aunque nada Hermione! se dijo a si misma ¡debo estar molesta!.

Aunque en su interior la castaña sabía muy bien no estaba tan molesta como debería, será que le estaban pasando "cosas" con el Hurón mal teñido? Ho no eso no puede pasarme a mi !


	15. SOLO DIVERSIÓN ?

CAP 15 SOLO DIVERSIÓN?

Muy bien- dijo Blaise- y que es algo entretenido para ti?

mmmm... creo que podríamos organizar una fiesta en la sala común sólo para nuestras casas para dar la bienvenida a este año y así aprovechamos que las clases comienzan en 1 semana más que les parece ?

creo que es perfecto! dijo Theo- Siii dijeron el resto de los chicos que estaban ahí.

bien - dijo Beatrice a las 21:00 hrs. en la sala común los chicos se encargan de comida y bebidas y las chicas de música y de invitar al resto de ambas casas

Hermione no pronunció palabra estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos... Qué fue todo eso que paso con el Hurón, no puedo creer que haya dicho todo lo que dije y menos lo que hice, se puso roja de la vergüenza, de repente miró al Hurón y el también se veía silencioso , qué estará pensando?

En la mente de Draco se vivía un Infierno... Que te pasa Draco que fue todo ese juego con ella! está bien que quieras llevar las cosas en paz pero eso no incluye involucrarte con ella en nada más que lo justo y necesario, pero realmente fue intenso, y creo que ella también lo sintió así... NO DRACO! ella no es para ti , Por Merlín es Granger que pretendes? -...Divertirme!, sí quizás así puedan funcionar las cosas divertirme un rato, no sería la primera vez que lo hago y en realidad no sería un gran sacrificio con el cuerpo que tiene, ante eso se fijó en la polera blanca que la chica se había puesto la cual se ceñía a su cuerpo de una manera que debería estar prohibido, subió su vista a la cara de la chica tenía un leve tono sonrosado en sus mejillas, que estará pensando se preguntó... Bien está decidido mientras Theo y Blaise hacen su trabajo yo puedo divertirme con ella, cómo fue lo que me dijo hace un rato?... ha si que yo no era su tipo, qué se ha creído al decirme eso , yo soy del tipo de todas las mujeres y ella no es la excepción, y no lo fue, su cuerpo reaccionó al mío como lo hacen todas a quién pretende que engaña, su piel se estremeció a mi tacto, su suave y cálida piel... PARA DRACO! esto es sólo diversión y probaré mi teoría de que ninguna se escapa a mis encantos. sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella que lo miraban especulativos, el sólo la miró intensamente.

Hermione al verse descubierta después de un instante bajó su vista, este hombre la estaba alterando y la estaba provocando hacer cosas que en su sano juicio no haría, esto debía parar, debía concentrarse en sus objetivos y el primero a corto plazo era torturar hasta la locura a su amiga .

Sus pensamientos de tortura a su amiga fueron interrumpidos por la voz de ella - Qué piensas tu Hermione?

Ha - dijo la aludida

Qué piensas tu de máscaras o no? a Blaise se le ocurrió y creo que es brillante.

He... este... si por mí está bien- Mierda! Beatrice tenía una habilidad para dejarla en evidencia increíble.

Perfecto les dijo Beatrice en eso quedamos , bien Chicas hora de irnos hay mucho que hacer...

Hermione recordando los pensamientos asesinos que Beatrice interrumpió le dijo- y mucho de que hablar también - esto último lo hizo entrecerrando los ojos .

Las Chicas tomaron sus cosas y se fueron a preparar para la fiesta todo lo que hiciera falta y también avisarle a todo el resto.

Los Chicos se que quedaron a orillas del lago, bien -dijo Theo- creo Draco que resolviste sólo tu problema! y le guiñó un ojo

De qué estás hablando?- preguntó el rubio

Bueno es obvio no?, encontraste a la chica que querías y cito tus propias palabras "necesito una Chica que me haga enamorarme y sentar cabeza de una vez, pero conocen mis gustos, soy exigente en la cama y en sociedad también, no quiero una tonta chica cursi, quiero que sea fuerte, inteligente, a la altura de ser presentada a mi madre y digna de llegar a ser una Malfoy."

y no olvides Theo que quería que fuera castaña- dijo Blaise.

mmm... me pregunto , no será que ...- dijo Theo- NO, no creo eso sería una locura!

Qué estas pensando?- dijo Draco con la voz un poco ronca

No sé... es como si la hubiese descrito a ella, excepto por lo de ser presentada a tu madre y lo de ser una Malfoy, una Sangre Sucia no podría llegar a serlo nunca.

Te equivocas -dijo Draco fervientemente

Si lo sé pero era como si la hubieses descrito a ella... jajajajjaja, lo siento no quise ofenderte son locuras mías!

Draco se quedó en silencio, cuando dijo te equivocas no se refería precisamente a que la describía a ella, sino que ella podría llegar a ser una Malfoy perfectamente, pero no iba a sacar a su amigo de su error estaría loco si admitiera lo que había admitido en su mente.

Está bien -dijo Blaise mirando con cara de sospecha a Draco- Si a Draco le gustara la hija de Muggles allá él, todos ya pasamos por mucho hace unos meses por la estupidez de la sangre, estaría bien que nos diéramos cuenta que lo más importante no es eso , mira a todas las familias sangre limpia que destruyó ese estúpido pensamiento , debería llegar el momento de que nosotros cambiemos y demostremos que somos más de lo que nuestros padres fueron.

Draco se asombró, Blaise estaba hablando seriamente y defendiendo a los amantes de los Muggles, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón y que ellos debían dejar de lado toda la estupidez de la sangre.

Está bien dijo Draco ustedes necesitan seguir buscando a la chica para mi, mientras yo creo que me puedo divertir un tiempo con esa chica y le demostraré que no se puede resistir a mi!

Theo y Blaise lo miraron fijamente y luego se miraron entre si Blaise fue el primero en romper el silencio

-Ya vale te estas quedando con nosotros

No dijo Draco, ya verá Granger no puede andar por la vida diciendo y haciendo las cosas que hizo allá en el lago y no recibir algo a cambio tendrá que tragarse sus palabras

Ya enserio -le dijo Theo- Creo que deberías dejar las cosas como están, sabes perfectamente que con ella no se puede jugar, vas a salir tu enamorado de ella

\- Estás loco eso nunca pasará sólo será un poco de diversión y eso empezará hoy en la fiesta, ustedes concéntrense en buscar a la chica que les pedí, nos vemos más tarde.

Está bien Draco será sólo "diversión "- le dijo Blaise- pero que conste que te lo advertimos, la Leona es fuerte, pero también es sensible, es inteligente y te descubrirá fácilmente

No lo hará creo que sólo le hace falta una buena follada para que entienda que conmigo no se juega.

Ya vale- dijo Theo, que pasó en el agua que no nos estas contado?

Draco se ruborizó levemente y le dijo- Pues nada! que crees que iba a suceder?

Sabes- dijo Blaise- te lo voy a decir sólo una vez pero no quiero que te la tomes conmigo. Esa chica con su descaro, su cuerpo y el saber que hasta hace unos meses te era prohibida, te está atrayendo más de lo normal, vas a salir mal parado de esta Malfoy, como dicen los Muggles te va a salir el tiro por la culata y tu vas a ser el prendado de ella!

Draco quedó en silencio uno momento y le respondió, ya cállate Blaise no digas estupideces.

Bien -dijo Blaise - pero luego no digas que no te lo dijimos.

Se encaminaron hacia el castillo haciéndose bromas unos con otros , pero Draco iba en silencio, y que pasaba si Blaise tenía razón, deshecho esos pensamientos molestos de su mente nada podía salir mal , la follaría de mil formas y la dejaría rendida a sus pies, luego la dejaría. sólo debía seguir sus normas y todo saldría bien

-No se la follaría en su cama, eso era algo demasiado íntimo para alguien que sería sólo diversión

-No la besaría en la boca (eso no se tranzaba podía haberse acostado con decenas de chicas pero el beso en los labios estaba prohibido, eso era algo muy íntimo y no cualquiera se merecía un beso suyo)

-Nadie más que sus amigos podían saber (siempre había especulaciones en torno a él , pero nadie sabia realmente con cuantas había estado, porque el era cuidadoso)

-Nada de romanticismo y abrazos , el no era un peluche.

-Después de follarla, la chica debía tener claro que era eso sólo una follada. No podía esperar más de él, porque no había más que eso.

Para cuando llegaron al castillo Draco estaba decidido esa noche la castaña se arrepentiría de haberle dicho que no era su tipo y de haberlo dejado así de caliente en el agua y haberlo desafiado de tantas maneras delante de todos los chicos...

 **HOLA!**

 **No les había escrito antes para saludar ... gracias por todos los comentarios, mensajes y leídas... me encanta saber que les gusta la historia**

 **sólo quiero contarles que en wattpad la historia está muuucho más avanzada, en realidad me acomoda mucho más su formato para escribir creo que FF no me quiere mucho :( asi que si tienen cuenta en Wattpad pasen por mi historia** "Deseo Contenido #Dramione #Wattys2016" **y mi usuario es "maite_sweet", me gustaría saber un poco de ustedes de dónde son? .. yo soy de Chile (del fin del mundo) :) nos leemos pronto! :***

 **MAITE_SWEET**


End file.
